Secrecy and Lies
by Kasumi Hayashibara
Summary: The Uchiha clan has many secrets. Their manor has many hidden rooms and tightly locked doors. SASUNARU Dark, Twisted, Angst, OOC, Graphic lemon.
1. Falsity

Finally a multi-chapter fic! Hope y'all enjoy!!

**Summary:** The Uchiha clan has many secrets. It's a secret that they will carry and endure for many generations to come. SASUNARU Dark, Twisted, Angst, OOC, Graphic lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not gaining profit from this.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon, dark, OOC

**

* * *

**

SECRECY AND LIES

_Chapter One: Falsity_

* * *

The Uchiha clan has many secrets.

Their manor had many rooms with locked doors that the outside world was not meant to see.

It was a secret that no else should know about. And those who do are sworn to silence—or rather— _forced_ to silence.

It was a very strange custom, and an even stranger tradition. It's something that every generation has or takes for themselves. A very strange tradition indeed.

But it never bothered her. Rather, she didn't allow it to bother her—even though it did. The ways of her husband's family may have been alien to her, but she didn't utter one complaint.

_A woman must be able to endure. She must be patient, considerate and obedient towards her husband. Only then can she become a perfect wife._

Those were the words that her mother would tell her every single day. That is why she bottled up all her frustrations and anxieties. Despite her husband's complexities, she still loved him—practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

Yes, she would be the perfect wife—despite the horror she discovered.

She and her husband were the envy of every couple in Konoha. Ah, she could recall the day it all began. Yet, why couldn't she see it coming?

It had been after the war with Akatsuki. The battle had lasted for many days and nights. Many were already exhausted, but in the end, they had managed to win. Konoha's alliance with Suna proved to be a crucial factor. Despite the other occurrences that had weakened Konoha's defenses, such as the civil war Danzo instigated, which inevitably caused the death of their beloved Fifth Hokage, they were able to pull through.

Injured men and women came in flocks, crowding the hospital. She had to make use of her medical skills to the fullest, breezing by patient after patient. In that herd of injured shinobi, she caught sight of Naruto and the others dragging an unconscious and torn-up Uchiha.

She gasped and ran to their side, her heart shattering at the sight of Sasuke's wounds. "Do him first, Sakura-chan," her blonde teammate spoke. "He doesn't have a bijuu inside him to help heal his injuries." She nodded and hurried to follow the other medics who had laid him on the stretcher and immediately take him to the operating room. As she brushed by Naruto, she caught his words. "I brought him back like I promised."

She never noticed how tired and worn out his smile was.

--

It had taken Sasuke a full three months to recover. His victory over his brother, Itachi and Orochimaru, and cooperation in defeating Akatsuki was enough to exonerate him of his crime of defection. It was all too well, since the villagers were more than happy to welcome back the Uchiha prodigy. During those three months he spent in the hospital, he was visited often by his friends—the people who dragged him back, his teachers, his fan club (much to his chagrin) and, of course, his teammates.

Sakura was the most frequent visitor. In fact, she probably didn't leave his side until she absolutely needed to. Being a medic, she was sometimes requested to attend to other patients, but the one she paid attention to the most was the Uchiha. She would come everyday, sit by his bedside and strike up a conversation (even if it's one-sided). She would even check him up and offer to be his personal nurse while he remained in the hospital. All the while, earning rumors from amongst her peers and other people who would come to visit the Uchiha.

In one occasion, as she was on her way to visit him, she caught sight of Naruto (though wrapped up in bandages) dashing out of Sasuke's room with an unreadable expression on his face. Worry swept over her features, as she feared a repeat of their bout on the hospital roof. She violently swung the door open, but instead was greeted by the peaceful sight of Sasuke—propped up on the bed, back leaning against the headboard, and staring off out the window.

She sighed in relief and gave a cheerful "Hi" as she normally did. Sasuke acknowledged her presence with silence.

A week after he was released, he approached her, asking if they could go out. Sakura nearly died of excitement and disbelief.

--

It all happened so fast. In less than a year of dating, Sasuke had proposed to her (though popping the question so casually while eating roadside takoyaki was hardly romantic—"Hey, Sakura. Let's get married"). A month and a half later, they were married—barely even eighteen.

It was spring when they married. Sakura was the one who had arranged everything. She wanted her wedding to be perfect. After all, hadn't she dreamt of this moment when she was but a twelve-year old? As the ceremony took place, she would glance at her soon-to-be husband every now and then, blushing at his handsome features, and for the fact that it's her hand he's holding.

Not Ino's…

Not any other girl's…

Hers…

On that day, Haruno Sakura became Uchiha Sakura.

At the reception, Ino had tugged her away for a moment, leading her to a secluded spot. "Well?" the pink-haired bride asked with amusement. "In the end, I won Ino-pig." "Sakura," the blonde spoke. "You love him, right?" Said girl nodded. "And he loves you?" Sakura raised her eyebrows. "If he didn't then he wouldn't be marrying me." Ino shook her head. "This isn't a fairytale that you're living in. The guy probably has some motives."

"Like what?" Sakura snapped. "What are you trying to say, Ino? Wait… I get it. You're just jealous that Sasuke-kun chose me over you! That I'm no longer that shy girl who used to hide behind your back and always be second best!"

"No!" the blonde retorted. "I just… I just want to make sure that you won't get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. Because I know he loves me!"

Her answer contained a definite tone.

Looking back, she wished she had listened.

--

The Uchiha manor was huge. It's amazing she didn't get lost performing her everyday chores. It was in this house that they made love for the very first time. She was nervous at first. Who wouldn't be? She was a virgin, for crying out loud! "Don't worry," her husband's soothing voice spoke. "I'll make sure it won't hurt."

The pale moonlight seeped through the tiny cracks of the window, illuminating the room even a little bit. Sakura had shuddered upon seeing Sasuke's length. She had been amazed by it's size and thickness—she doubted if it would fit in her. But Sasuke had been extremely gentle. He penetrated only up to how much she could take, and started a slow and placid rhythm. As the night wore on, Sakura yearned for more. Her body had already adjusted to her husband's size, and was ready to begin a more "vigorous" pace. But Sasuke continued the slow tempo—never fully burying himself inside her.

_Maybe he's worried about hurting me_, she thought to herself. A part of her wanted to encourage Sasuke to go faster—drive it in deeper, yet another part reasoned that he might take it as a vulgarity and ultimately lose interest. Not wanting to displease him, she let him go on his own pace.

After an hour or so, they both finally reached their release—Sasuke spilling his seed inside her.

Some months later, she had given birth to their first child, Kaname.

--

Three years after their son was conceived, Sasuke was proclaimed Hokage. Ever since Tsunade's death, the council of elders had maintained authority. But now, they deemed it wise to restore the power of Hokage. After a difficult selection from a wide array of candidates, they chose the Uchiha prodigy. The villagers were happy. Sakura couldn't be happier.

During his inauguration, she had caught sight of Naruto in the crowd looking sad and dejected. "I'll talk to him," Sasuke said. They disappeared into an empty room, far from the crowds and the celebration. They didn't come out for hours.

Sakura had hoped that nothing bad would happen. She was tempted to enter the room and sedate any probable attempt at a fistfight. "Let them be," Kakashi told her. "They're both big boys. They need to sort this out themselves." Sakura agreed. It was Naruto's life-long dream to be Hokage. And, in an instant, it was taken from him. She immersed herself in the festivities, patiently waiting for her two former teammates to appear.

When they finally emerged from the room, she was shocked to see Naruto a bit bruised, his lip bleeding, and obviously limping. Sasuke, on the other hand, also had a bleeding lip, and a few scratch marks on his arms. Both their clothes were wrinkled and crumpled. "Sasuke-kun?" The raven looked at her and smiled. "No worries, Sakura. Everything's fine."

She would've sighed in relief. Only, there was feeling of uneasiness seeping inside her.

_Maybe they did fight after all._

A few weeks later, Naruto was given a special mission—one that would take years to accomplish. He packed his bags and said not one word to Sakura.

--

"_A woman must be able to endure."_

Her mother's words rang in her head.

"_She must be patient, considerate and obedient towards her husband."_

She had been all those things.

"_Only then can she become a perfect wife."_

Was she not a perfect wife?

Yet why did he feel so distant?

Perhaps it's his job. Being Hokage was no easy task, after all. But she had to admit; donning the white and red garments did him good. He had learned to be more expressive. He was actually smiling! But all that work had been keeping him apart from his family.

Kaname was growing up to be like his father—they even looked the same. Sakura swore that he was a younger version of his father. In those times that Sasuke was absent, she raised Kaname on her own. Teaching him, nurturing him to become a great and proud man like his father.

Too proud.

Like poles definitely repel. Because Kaname was so much like his father, there had been an air of animosity between the two. Sakura, once or twice, scolded her son for thinking ill of his father. She had, at one point, encouraged him to spend some time with him, holding his dinner for ransom. Kaname had grudgingly sought his father out, venturing to all the places most likely to find the man.

Many hours later, Kaname had returned, his face flushed and flustered. When she inquired what happened, the answer she got was a "Nothing. I'm not hungry." This worried her, but was soon wiped away when she noticed the apparent closeness between father and son that followed the following days.

Although she was happy with this development, something put her at unease.

--

Sakura was worried.

She was very worried.

She had been out with her friends the other day. It was the first outing the girls had since they all got hitched so it was a refreshing change of pace. But what worried her was the topic of their conversation. Somewhere along the lines, it turned to their sex life, and everyone was more than happy to impart their experiences. As it turns out, each one of them had their husbands banging them from dusk until dawn. While Sakura…

When was the last time she and Sasuke had sex?

Not since Kaname was born—and he was turning seventeen this year!

This was bad. Not having sex with your spouse was clear sign of disinterest, right? Could Sasuke no longer be interested?

Impossible.

Men were born with the natural instinct and desire to have sex. No matter how much they restrain themselves, the lust would eventually come to the surface. Even the lazy Shikamaru would pester his wife, Ino for sex, and that's saying something for a guy who thinks everything is troublesome! Surely, Sasuke must have some pent-up sexual frustrations.

But the point is, he doesn't show any. Unless…

_He's having an affair?_

Sakura kept pacing the living room. The thought of Sasuke having an affair was ludicrous, yet not far-fetched. Even in their marriage, there had been many other women who swooned at her husband and would try to bed him. Although she knew none who succeeded, perhaps someone did. And Sasuke has been out all the time with this mysterious home-wrecker?

"I'm home," she heard her husband call from the door. She quickly rushed to greet him and took his white robe and gently hung it on the clothes rack. "Kaname is still out on a mission," she informed him. "I know," he spoke to her. "I'm Hokage and I'm the one who hands out the missions." He rummaged about, opening drawers and grabbing some papers. "I've got some extra work to do, so I'll be downstairs."

The "downstairs" he meant was the basement that he had converted into a home-office. He chose the place because, according to him, it was much more soothing and relaxing—provided him room to think. Whenever Sasuke was downstairs, it was a clear sign that he did not want to be disturbed. And no one dared disturb him—always waiting for him to come out on his own accord.

"What about dinner?" she inquired.

"I'll eat it there," came the reply. "And don't bother preparing anything. I was craving for something else so I got take-out. Well, later." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and proceeded down the hallway towards his destination.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Since when did Sasuke crave for ramen?

--

Sakura tossed and turned in bed. It was very late. She was expecting Sasuke to be done with his work by now. She would've wanted him to come up and join her, especially now that they're alone in the house. There were too many unused rooms in the house that it sometimes gave her the creeps—like there was a big secret here. In any case, she wanted Sasuke beside her, to touch her again. For too many days she's woken up to an empty bedside. Sometimes her mind would wander to Naruto and speculate if she married him, would she feel this lonely?

Naruto…

He was gone for practically thirteen years now. He'd write once in a while, but leave no return address. They had no idea where he really is. She missed the boy and his cheerfulness. Truth be told, he gave her a reason to laugh.

"_Be happy with that teme, okay Sakura-chan?"_ Naruto had spoken to her at her wedding.

She sighed. _I must endure._ She would repeat those words every day like a mantra. Glancing at the clock, it was already nearing one o'clock in the morning. _It's that late?_ What could Sasuke be doing that's keeping him up this late? Normally, she would've gone to sleep, but this uneasiness was nagging her to no end. So she got up, put on her night robe, and ventured downstairs to her husband's haven.

--

Nothing.

That's what she saw. The office did have the stack of papers Sasuke had been holding, but there was no Sasuke. Could he have gone outside? No, his sandals were still at the rack by the door, so it means he's still inside. But where?

Her eyes wandered around the room and, by sheer chance, landed at the bookcase, which she took notice as uneven. Its back wasn't firmly up against the wall, as if it had been moved. She went over to take a closer look, and was surprised to feel a slight breeze coming from behind the shelves. Curiosity getting the better of her, she softly padded her palm against the hard wood, to discover that it could slant like a door. As she creaked it open, a tunnel illuminated by brightly burning candles was revealed to her.

_What's this?!_

Fear crept up her. A secret passageway? It was definitely carved by the Uchiha clan. The walls practically screamed it—every single one adorned by the Uchiha crest. By the looks of the structure, she'd say it stretched to every corner of the Uchiha district. The tunnel extended to another tunnel and to another and another… It was confusing. But Sakura knew she wouldn't get lost. All she had to do was follow the path illuminated by the candles, indicating it's often used. Finally, she reached a door that was filled with beautiful carvings and intricate designs.

Wait.

_What's that sound?_

There were muffled noises coming from the other side of the door. Something—or someone—was in there. Reaching for the knob, she slowly turned it, taking care not to make any sound, and opened the door just enough to let her eyes peek in. What she saw ultimately shocked her.

The room was just as beautifully designed as the door was. In fact, it looked a lot more beautiful than any of the rooms in the manor. There were all sorts of living necessities there; even another door that she assumed led to a bathroom. There was even a refrigerator there that seemed to be up and working. A small table, couch and even a television could be found there!

But that's not what caused her shock.

There, on the king-sized bed, were two naked bodies heavily pressed together. The bodies of her husband and her former teammate—Naruto.

--

Sakura gaped. She brought a hand to her mouth to stifle the sound of her gasp. Naruto had his back against the cool sheets, his arms propped above his head clenching the pillows in a death-like grip. Above him was Sasuke who was moving in a very intimate way.

"Sa—Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, eyes closed.

Sasuke grunted and moaned his name, as he moved his body against the writhing boy. Sakura could clearly see how Sasuke seemed to glide in and out of Naruto with much ease, which she attributed to extensive foreplay, prolonged pleasure, or both. Sasuke panted harder, burying himself deeper and deeper into the blonde with every single thrust. A look of absolute pleasure was evident on his face.

The marks and bruises that adorned Naruto's body were infinite. There were some on his jawline, his neck, chest area, abdomen, and probably some more on that intimate spot of his that was being blocked from view by Sasuke's heated body. After a few thrusts, a frown began to mar the raven's features, as if he wasn't getting enough—not deep enough. He hoisted the blonde's legs on his shoulders and drove back in with heavy force.

"Guh… Ahhhhh….!!"

Naruto gave a throaty scream. Sasuke's moan of pleasure became louder as he was driven even further and deeper inside the blonde's cavern. "Naruto, ah, you're so… tight…" he rasped. "It feels… so… good…" He increased his pace—subjecting the younger man's prostrate to sweet and pleasurable brutality. "Sa—Sasu… Ah!!" Naruto panted, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat following that of Sasuke's thrusts.

"Naruto… So, ah… So… good… So… _fucking_… good…!!"

Sasuke sped up at an incredible rate, causing Naruto to literally leap off the mattress at every thrust. And, in the next instant, Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and came over both their barren chests. "Yessss!!" Sasuke hissed as he felt Naruto's tight walls clenching around him. He gave a few more angled thrusts before releasing his seed deep inside the blonde. They collapsed back on the bed, Sasuke on top of Naruto, panting and out of breath; their hearts racing like crazy. "Naruto," the raven whispered, and brought his lips to Naruto's, a tongue probing for entrance. Naruto obliged and allowed Sasuke to dominate his mouth, sucking, kissing, leaving a trail of saliva at the corner of their mouths.

Finally, Sasuke pulled away and out of the blonde's body. As he did, semen seeped out of Naruto's butt crack and soiled the sheets. The raven licked his lips and began stroking his shaft. "Hm… What a sight," he said. "My Naru-chan." Naruto shivered a bit at the choice of words, but immediately froze when he felt his sated member being engulfed by Sasuke's hot mouth.

"Sasuke!!" he yelped, but drew his head back against the pillows as he felt the elder man pleasure him with his mouth. Naruto squirmed, twisted, writhed—anything to get that wonderful mouth off of him. But Sasuke had pinned his waist firmly, restricting him of movement, as he once again deep-throated that delicious member.

Another scream escaped from Naruto's lips as he was milked of his cum, his half-hard cock releasing all its contents in the awaiting mouth. When he was done, Sasuke pulled back and lapped up all the remaining cum that was on the blonde's body.

"That wasn't much, dobe," he said, wiping his mouth and licking his fingers, not letting a single drop go to waste.

"What… ha… do you… ha… think, teme?" the Kyuubi vessel panted. "Four hours, Sasuke. _Four fucking hours!_"

"Hm?" the raven raised his brows. "Are you suggesting we do it one more time and make it a definite five?"

"What? NO!!"

As Naruto screamed his protest, the Uchiha had already taken the blonde in his arms and propped him up on his lap. Naruto felt Sasuke's hot chest against his back and the tight grip on his waist. He winced when he felt the raven's growing hard length brush up against the crack between his (ass) cheeks.

"Sasuke, you, uh, can't be serious. I can't go… anymore…"

Sasuke snickered as he lifted Naruto, only to plunge him on his cock, burying it all the way to the hilt. Naruto screamed in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. Sakura continued to watch from the doorway as their bodies once again made intimate contact. From where she stood, she could perfectly see where the two bodies were connected. And frankly, she was surprised that Sasuke fit!

The backside was definitely much tighter than the vagina. Penetration would be painful, that's why most erections can only go in halfway. But her husband's remarkable length fit all the way in. And he was shamelessly fitting it all the way. Naruto writhed as he was stretched again to fit Sasuke's size. The Uchiha licked his earlobe, breathing some hot air into him as he began to whisper something that made the blonde blush furiously (as if he wasn't flustered enough).

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Sasuke began thrusting upwards into Naruto's tight heat. Naruto, on the other had moaned loudly as he was forced to bounce up and down on the Uchiha's throbbing flesh. "Sasuke… Get… off…" he struggled to say as his body was experiencing more jolts of pleasure. "Naruto…" came the raspy reply. A pale hand reached forward and began to pump the younger man's limp cock.

"Stop… it, ah… I, ah, told you… I can't…"

"Mm, Naruto. So delicious."

Sasuke's voice was so sultry, that Sakura couldn't believe he was capable of such a tone. He licked and nibbled the back of Naruto's neck. With an anguished cry and a scream of Sasuke's name, Naruto came again. This time, the force of his ejaculation and exhaustion was beginning to drive him to a state of unconsciousness. However, Sasuke continued thrusting harder, deeper.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

He quickened his pace, causing the blonde to bounce vigorously on his lap.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Sasuke forced the younger man's legs father apart, allowing him to sink even deeper (also giving Sakura an even better view).

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!"

He arched his back and released once again inside Naruto.

Sakura could clearly see how Naruto's ass sucked in all of her husband's cum. But when it became too much, some leaked out in huge amounts. She had never seen him come so much like that. Sasuke plopped back on to the sheets with Naruto in tow. His breathing was heavy again, as he tried to climb down from his euphoria. Naruto, on the other hand, had already drifted to unconsciousness.

Sasuke gently laid the blonde on his side, never pulling out and grabbed the blanket to cover their naked and tattered bodies. He held the sleeping blonde tightly close to him, a wide smile of satisfaction gracing his features. Sakura saw it.

She inched away from the door, careful not to trip and blow her cover. _This is a dream_, she thought. _Just a bad dream!_ She collected herself and ran out the way she came in.

Sasuke stroke the blonde bangs of his lover away from his face. Sweat still slicked their bodies. Tomorrow, he thought, he'd have to buy more lubricant, not to mention re-stock the refrigerator, and probably buy that new vibrator that just got out in the market. Still relishing in their joined bodies, his eyes glanced at the slightly ajar door.

A smirk appeared on his lips.

--

A dream. A terrible dream. Yes, it was a nightmare.

The image was burned completely into her eyes. Even as she busied herself about the house, performing her daily chores, it wasn't enough to relieve her of her tension.

_Sasuke-kun and Naruto? How did this happen? When did he come back from his mission?_

She fluffed the pillows of her bed—_their_ bed. When morning had come, she was not surprised to not find him at the breakfast table. All she found was a note saying that he'd gone to work early. But she wondered if he wasn't downstairs doing other things. Scanning the room, she now noticed how cold and lonely it was. There was no life.

No love.

"Guess who," a voice breathed against her ear. She jolted and spun around to meet the mischievous grin of her husband. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she stuttered. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work." "I decided to come back." Sakura turned her eyes away. She could barely look into his dark obsidian eyes now. She had always been weak against those eyes.

"Why?' she asked, not really knowing what she's doing. "Am I… not good enough anymore?"

Sasuke regarded her question for a bit, then smirked. "Silly girl," he spoke and gently pushed her back, causing her to land on the bed. The next thing she knew, Sasuke had straddled her legs and was hovering above her. Her heart began to race in her chest, as she felt the warmth of her husband's body only inches away from her. "Sakura…" He spoke her name in a way that made her melt. "Sasuke-kun," she rasped. "I would do anything for you." "I know," came the simply reply.

Sasuke's fingers were like fire against her skin—burning her, scorching her. "Sasuke-kun," she moaned as his hands gently stripped her of her garments. Once again, she was exposed to him, baring her body and soul to him. She flinched as he continued to trail his hands across her body, massaging her breasts and toying with the hardening nipple. She squirmed under his touch. She felt herself getting wet.

"Aren't you eager," she heard him speak. He brought two fingers to her entrance and immediately shoved them in, burying it all the way to the knuckles. "And quite horny too," he added and continued to tease her with his fingers. Sakura gasped, thrusting herself against those offending digits. Sasuke chuckled. "You're so wet, Sakura. I bet I can fit my entire hand here." He shoved in another finger, and another, until he had her impaled with four fingers. He began a rapid movement of thrusting in and out of her, her walls clenching around his fingers.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun… Ahhh… Wait…"

Sakura moaned and writhed in pleasure. Sasuke increased his pace, now brutally thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"Sasu… Ah… Wait… No… Not with fingers… Ah, Sasuke-kun… I want your…"

Sasuke didn't listen and, instead, drove his entire fist deep inside her. She arched her back, her mouth opened wide, and her pupils dilated. A painful scream escaped her throat, and she came in gallons. Her release sprayed across Sasuke, soaking his shirt, and staining the sheets.

As Sakura descended from her euphoria, Sasuke wordlessly pulled out and ran his hand through the sheets, drying it thoroughly. "Sasuke-kun?" she breathed out. He lifted himself away from her, rooting his feet back on the floor. Sakura tried to get up, instead, propping her upper body up with her elbows as support. She saw Sasuke delicately undo the buttons of his shirt, and then discard it, letting it fall on the floor. The pink-haired woman gulped. She expected her husband to undo his pants as well and resume their passion. Instead, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a fresh clean shirt, draping it over his shoulders.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing, Sakura," he chuckled. "You really don't interest me at all." This got the girl's attention. "Even with that marvelous display of yours, it didn't even get a rise out of me." True enough, Sasuke's lower area remained flaccid. "So," he continued. "Did you enjoy the show last night?" Sakura's eyes widened, this time, she managed to lift her body into a seated position. "Y-You knew I was there?" she stuttered. The gleam in her husband's eyes made her shiver. "Wives are so predictable. I was wondering how long it'd take before you got suspicious. But I have to admit, you're a tough one. Most wives would get suspicious when their husbands stop touching them for just a month. You… It took you seventeen years to notice."

Sakura gulped. "You mean… ever since Kaname was born…"

"Actually," the raven interfered. "It was before that. I mean, I had pressured Naruto to sex before, but I was only able to get him at my inauguration. It was so sweet seeing him struggle at first, but eventually he gave in. It was the best sex I've had since our honeymoon."

Sakura trembled. "Pressured? So you're forcing Naruto to do this?"

"Do you actually think that someone like him would offer himself so easily to me? Even when I had confessed my feelings to him, all he did was run out of the room. After that, I began pursuing him, but he kept evading me. Even after our tryst at my inauguration, he still rejected me. So, I had no choice but to give him an extended mission to give him time. He's quite amazing actually. That mission I estimated would take twenty years for a normal shinobi, it only took him six years to complete. As I had expected."

"Six years? Wait, that doesn't add up. If he'd done it for six years, then where was he the past seven years?"

A sly grin appeared on the Uchiha's features that made her shudder. "You… You don't mean you… all this time…"

"That's right," he smiled. "He's been downstairs at that room. Don't worry, as you've seen I've kept him healthy. I give him all the attention he needs."

"And he agreed?!" she exclaimed. "He just let you whisk him away into that room for your own personal pleasure?!"

The Uchiha frowned, giving her his signature glare. "Of course not! Weren't you listening? He's not the type that would offer himself up to anyone. It had to take a lot of patience and hard work on my part." Sakura quivered. "I knew he was coming back. I could smell him a mile away. Before he could even reach Konoha's gates, I had already waited and ambushed him. The tunnels circling the Uchiha district extend to various parts of Konoha. After all, it was originally meant to be an escape route at the event of an invasion. But it has remained abandoned since the end of the first Shinobi War. It's interesting to note that a passageway also exists that leads all the way to the Hokage office."

"But his letters…"

"I wrote them. Of course, the six years it was all from him. But after that, it was me. The Sharingan can also be used to forge a person's handwriting, you know."

His next words brought fear to her that she hardly believed this was the same gentle man she married.

"I took him there to that room, which I had prepared thoroughly for the past six years of his absence. He wasn't obliging at first, so I had to tie him up and take him forcefully. The fact that he resisted made it seem so much like rape, and I didn't want that. So I began giving him big doses of a strong aphrodisiac. Yes, that got him interested in me. Every day, every night, I took him over and over again. It felt so good that I couldn't get enough."

Sakura silently pieced the timeline together. Yes, there were times when Sasuke would remain cooped up in his "office" for days never wanting to be disturbed. She should've taken that as a sign.

"That kind of pattern went on, until, one day, he didn't need the aphrodisiac anymore, nor did he need the chains. Although, I must admit, those chains make very good kinks. But he wasn't denying me anymore. He craved for me. He couldn't live without my touch, and here we are today. In all honesty, it would've been much easier for me if he had just accepted my feelings for him."

"Feelings?!" she snapped. "You love him?! Yet, you married me… Why? Why, Sasuke-kun?"

"Are you dumb," he commented dryly. "There was still the task of resurrecting the Uchiha clan. And, as you can plainly see, Naruto is not born with the means nor the package to conceive children."

"But why me? You could've picked any other girl, but why me?"

"Because it was natural that I'd pick you. You and I are on the same team, it's not totally far-fetched if we got together, not to mention you were the one constantly by my side in the hospital. When we started dating, no one became suspicious of it. They all just assumed it was the typical case of a patient falling for his nurse."

Sakura shuddered, feeling salty tears brimming in her eyes. "So it was all lie?" she whispered. "A lie? Everything? Kaname… Oh god, Kaname! Our son… what would he…"

"He already knows." Sakura's head shot up at her husband's remark. "He's known of a year now. That day you told him to spend time with me, well, let's say I laid the crumbs and he followed. Although, he used the route through the Hokage office."

"Wha--?" she stammered, unable to process the information. "Why would you… show him…"

"Because he's an Uchiha. You could say it's tradition."

"Tradition?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why there are so many rooms in the manor? That's because, in the past, those rooms were used by the concubines. That's right. Every male member of the Uchiha clan had concubines, regardless of whether they're married or not. But then it became a displeasing site, so the underground tunnels that had been sealed for many years suddenly got a new purpose."

Sakura felt anger seeping in through her skin. "A-Are you saying that Kaname will become like that as well? A man with no morals who shamelessly flirts with anything that walks?!"

A resounding slap echoed in the room, as Sakura was plunged back face-first on the bed. Her cheek was a maddening red color.

"I wouldn't say those things if I were you, Sakura." He neared her, cupped her face in his hands and brought it close to his. "You can leave me if you want, but you won't do that."

"Why wouldn't I? What gives me the reason to stay?"

Sasuke smiled. "Because we are the most perfect couple in Konoha. And I know, even after all that rage you have, you are still madly in love with me. A good wife endures; she obeys her husband."

Sakura restrained a sob, but tears now freely flowed from her eyes. That was all her worth, right from the beginning, just something to keep appearances. She felt used and abused—like she was nothing more than a rag doll. And yet, deep in her heart, she knew that Sasuke spoke the truth.

Despite it all, she still loved him.

Oh, what a twisted romance this was!

Lowering her gaze, she finally gave in. "All right, but I will make sure Kaname becomes a good man. He will not be caught up in this twisted tradition of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke smirked, setting a distance between them again. "You are so naïve, Sakura. Kaname is _my_ son. He bears the name and the crest on his back. He is and always will be an Uchiha."

"Kaname will be happy!" she shouted, completely bursting in tears. "He'll marry a sweet and devoted girl! He'll have children with her, and love her completely! He'll be happy! He'll break this twisted tradition!"

Sasuke turned his back to her and headed for the door in silence. As he was about to leave, he spared her one final glance—a sly grin appearing on his face. "You have no idea how much alike he and I really are."

And then she was left in darkness.

--

A week later, Naruto "returned" to the village. It was quite a wonderful show, as Sakura mentally thought. Everyone welcomed him back with open arms, inquiring about his adventures. Surprisingly, Naruto would answer all of them eagerly.

She wasn't shocked when Sasuke gave Naruto a place to say in the Uchiha compound. On the surface, he lived in the small house adjacent to theirs, but in truth, he was bunking in with them in the manor. He occupied one of the many rooms, and Sasuke was more than happy to keep him close. Everything he had owned was moved from his shared bedroom with Sakura to Naruto's. At night, the loud sounds of their passion would fill the manor.

At the back of her mind, her mother's words continued to haunt her.

A woman must endure.

She must be patient, considerate and obedient towards her husband.

Only then can she become a perfect wife.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter

_To be continued…_

* * *

As you can see, this fic is already a multi-chapter. Although, compared to **Reunion of Hearts**, this one's going to be really short.

Please review!!


	2. Halcyon Days

Finally a multi-chapter fic

Hey, guys! I made some very minor alterations for chapter one. It doesn't affect the story and it's really just some minor details. If you re-read it you might not even notice it. :-)

This chapter is looooong! I'm really tired now.

**Summary:** The Uchiha clan has many secrets. Their manor has many hidden rooms and tightly locked doors. SASUNARU Dark, Twisted, Angst, OOC, Graphic lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not gaining profit from this.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon, dark, OOC

**

* * *

**

SECRECY AND LIES

_Chapter Two: Halcyon Days_

* * *

Naruto remembered the days when everything was so carefree.

A time when simple crushes made his heart tingle, friendship seemed abundant, and he was free to dream of towering heights.

He wished those days would remain.

--

_How long did the battle last? How many lives were lost?_

_He didn't want to think about it. All he knew was that he was tired and exhausted, his body barely able to stand. He winced at the pain shooting through his body. Broken bones, torn muscles and ripped flesh adorned his features. The Kyuubi might be able to heal him, but not before he dies wounded and next to the lifeless form of Akatsuki's leader in a barren wasteland that was currently being heavily pounded with rain._

_Rain… Just like that day… that day he failed to keep a promise._

"_Sakura-chan…" he murmured. "Sorry…" His eyes glazed and began to lose its brightness. Everything all seemed white and hazy. Before he fell into complete darkness, he could make out a figure looming over him. The last thing he saw were dark obsidian eyes staring at him._

--

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He had dreamt again, which was very rare nowadays. When was the last time he dreamt of something?

As soft and warm the bed was, he felt very uncomfortable in his position. He groggily moved his body—trying to get up—but found himself unable to do so. He took a deep breath and tried to pull his mind together. He ignored the arm that was slung around him and tried to get up again, but his movement was still restricted. He reached behind and felt the presence of warm skin that didn't belong to him.

Sighing, he reached in between the two firmly pressed bodies and discovered the root of the problem.

_Damn, teme._ He grunted. _Why does he always have to fall asleep inside me?_

Naruto squirmed a bit, trying to release himself, but found it difficult to do so. Then he felt something twitch inside him and he immediately froze. He closed his eyes shut and tried to feign sleep. But a hand slicked around him and started to roam his chest, descending his stomach, and going beneath the sheets to his private area.

Warm and soft lips latched on to his neck as he felt a pale hand tease that part of him, slowly pumping him to erection. "It's useless pretending to be asleep, Naruto," the sultry voice whispered in his ear. "Either way, I still win." Knowing it pointless, Naruto opened his eyes and returned Sasuke's touch—rubbing against him earning a hiss of arousal from the raven.

"Naruto…"

A blush crept up to his cheeks as he felt Sasuke's length harden inside him. Soon, he was no longer rubbing against him, but Sasuke thrusting into him. Naruto clutched the sheets as his body followed the Uchiha's erratic movement. Moans of pleasure filled the room as Sasuke drove in deeper inside him, once pulling all the way out, and suddenly thrusting back in. Naruto felt it—his body felt it. He could hear his voice and the sounds he was making.

He hated it.

His mind would keep telling him to stop—that it's wrong. He should refuse the man's advances and decline bedding with him. But his body was saying a different thing. No matter how much he thought of it, his hands could not push the Uchiha away. Instead, it held on tightly to the man's pale shoulders and brought their shuddering bodies closer together.

In the next instant, they came together, voicing out their climax.

Naruto fell back on the mattress, heavy with perspiration and gasping for air. Sasuke carefully pulled out of him, and he winced slightly missing the contact. The raven lingered for a heartbeat and planted a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead, before getting up and entering the bathroom.

This was routine. This was what Naruto endured every single day—every single morning ever since he began living with the Uchiha's in the manor. If he didn't wake up first, he'd usually wake up to the molestations of one Uchiha Sasuke or to him being pounded hard into the mattress by the raven. Afterwards, he'd stay in bed and wait for Sasuke to come out of the bathroom so that he could take a shower.

He didn't like this morning ritual, but then again, mornings are definitely better. Why? Because it is the only time of day wherein Sasuke would take him only once. During the nights, it was extremely difficult to satisfy the raven. They would do it for hours and hours; being claimed over and over again until he was sore to the bone and pain mixed with ecstasy. In this room he shared with the Uchiha, he'd forget the purpose of clothes.

The bathroom door clicked open and out stepped a very refreshed Sasuke clad in nothing but a bathrobe. "Going to laze around, dobe?" he asked, a playful grin sparking his features. Naruto didn't say anything instead he got up into a sitting position, but immediately winced as a jolt of pain shot through his spine. Sasuke sat down next to him and began to rub soothing circles around his back. "It still hurts, huh," he spoke. "I'm sorry. We ran out of lubricant and I had to take you dry. I'm really sorry."

He leaned down and showered the blonde's cheeks with kisses. "Later," he continued. "I'll be sure to buy some more. But for now, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. Okay, Naru-chan?" Naruto flinched at the pet name. He never liked it when Sasuke called him that whether it was out of endearment or intimidation. This time, he got up successfully and stumbled towards the bathroom, ignoring the raven's words of "do you need help".

Once inside, he locked the door shut and hurried behind the shower curtain, turning on the knob to maximum. He didn't care what kind of water came out—hot or cold—as long as it sprayed over him, washing away that sticky sensation he felt on his skin.

Later as he would look in the mirror, he'd see his reflection—his body covered with hickeys and "territorial" marks. Despite the tiny voice in his head telling him it's wrong and disgusting, he knew his body would be more than willing to accept more.

--

Naruto had taken his time in the bath. When he got out, he wasn't surprised when Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Without the raven looming around, he was free to choose whatever attire he would wear, although his clothes were all sponsored by the Uchiha. He opened the closet and ignored all those outfits and costumes Sasuke had given him for their "role-play" sex. If he were given the choice, he would've thrown that maid outfit and burned the cat costume a long time ago.

Sighing to himself, he knew Sasuke would never permit such a thing. He was very picky with the blonde's clothing. He had even thrown that orange jumpsuit away. He still allowed orange into Naruto's wardrobe, but not that jumpsuit. In the Uchiha's opinion, it made Naruto "look fat" so it had to go. The only thing Naruto was ever allowed to wear were those that accentuate his figure.

Finding a pair that he liked, Naruto quickly threw on a pair forest-green khaki pants and a black turtleneck sweater to hide the offending marks that adorned his neck. He ruffled his hair a bit, not really bothering to brush it, and left the room, feeling his tummy grumble.

He was a bit surprised when he saw Sakura present in the kitchen. He'd rarely see her, even though they practically live in the same house. But he knew she was really avoiding him. Come to think of it, the both of them never really managed a decent conversation with each other—not since his "return".

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he greeted, trying to put on a cheerful smile. Sakura turned to meet his gaze and hummed a "good morning" with a smile that seemed really fake. "Breakfast will be ready," she said. "Sorry, but Sasuke-kun and Kaname were really hungry." "No, I should be the one apologizing," he waved his hands. "Because you suddenly have an extra mouth to feed…"

He seated himself on the table as Sakura laid down in front of him a plate of bacon and eggs with toast and jam. "Looks delicious!" he chirped. Sakura muttered a "thank you" and gently placed down a cup of hot coffee next to his plate. Naruto took notice of how her hands trembled—almost spilling the liquid—then lingered for a moment, as if unsure whether to let go or not.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked with genuine worry and concern. Sakura shook her head and averted her eyes. "It's nothing." With that, she left the blonde to engage in his meal. Yet, Sakura's expression of uncertainty—as if she had done something wrong—never left his mind.

--

Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha, feeling nostalgia come to bite him. A lot of things had certainly changed the past thirteen years he'd been gone. Most of the people—aside from the ones he actually knew—didn't recognize him anymore. The shops he'd frequent in his childhood were gone, and were replaced with brand new stores. Even in his absence, the old apartment building he'd been living in was demolished to make way for a new shopping district. The fact that he had nowhere to stay was the reason Sasuke offered him one at the Uchiha compound.

How did he come into this situation anyway?

He remembered what it was like battling against Akatsuki. He could still feel the fear and the adrenaline that had coursed throughout his entire body that day. Then, everything had turned black. He later woke up straddled at Sai's back as he was hurriedly being carried back to Konoha. He remembered asking his companions what had happened, and they relayed the story of events to him.

He shuddered when Shikamaru told him how the Kyuubi had taken control again, and nearly killed them all. But Sasuke had stepped in and used the Sharingan to tame the beast. They told him that Sasuke also exhausted himself to his limits, and was now being carried by Chouji. According to them, the last words the young Uchiha had spoken before losing consciousness was "Let's go home".

Upon hearing those words, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of rejoicing in his heart. He had kept his promise, but more importantly, he had fulfilled his personal vow. They were going home.

Naruto had refused to enter Konoha on a stretcher or carried on someone's back. He had always maintained a strong exterior, and he won't falter now. In the distance, he saw Sakura rushing towards them, and he more than ached to fling his arms around her and trap her in a tight embrace. Yet, the first thing she even noticed about them was the unconscious Uchiha. Naruto's own injuries seemed invisible to her. Feeling his own heart clench and pain, he told her to go to Sasuke instead.

"I brought him back like I promised, Sakura-chan." He wondered if she ever heard those words.

--

Naruto had stayed in the hospital for a full month, but sometimes he'd sneak out of his room and wander around—him being not the type who'd sit long in one place. He got often visits from his friends and teachers; the most frequent of them all was Sai. The blonde wondered how he and the expressionless boy ever became close friends. Sai, who had sided with Konoha during Danzo's civil war, was now a very important facet of Naruto's life. He would never leave the blonde's side. Not even once.

In one of the rare opportunities, he'd sneak a visit to the Uchiha's room. He wasn't really surprised to see Sakura there, but was still disappointed somewhat. He could clearly see that the flowers by the Uchiha's bedside were changed daily, indicating the kunoichi's often visits, while his room still had those same wilted flowers that the hospital staff placed in his room a long time ago (even before he was admitted) as a sign of courtesy to the patient.

Surprisingly, Sasuke had been the one to inquire about his health, questioning him if he's okay. The concern placed in his voice was so obvious that it made Naruto feel warm to the core. Soon, he began visiting the raven daily. It was as if their estranged friendship was being rekindled.

--

"I love you."

Naruto blinked. "Pardon?"

"I said 'I love you'. Do you want me to repeat it again, dobe?"

Naruto blinked again and shook his head. He thought he had heard it wrong the first time, but the Uchiha—_the_ Uchiha Sasuke was suddenly confessing his love to him, of all people! He thought it was a mistake or maybe a joke—a sick joke. Without Sakura in the room to restrain him, he voiced his thoughts completely, but earned a menacing glare from Sasuke.

"You think this is a joke, usuratonkotchi?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"The truth, perhaps?"

"But it can't be… I mean, we're guys. It's wrong."

"It's wrong," Sasuke's voice contained malice. "So it's wrong for guys to love each other, yet you're the one who was tongue-wrestling with Sai." "WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Where did you get _that_ idea?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I've got a perfect view of the yard from here, dobe. Enjoy your morning walk with that… that clone of mine?!"

A cold sweat suddenly rolled down the side of Naruto's neck. "W—We were not kissing! It was an—an accident! I tripped, he caught me, we both fell and our lips just landed on top of each other. Yeah, that's what happened."

"Really? It didn't look like an accident to me, dobe. Since when did an accident move in real slow motion?"

"……"

"I love you. I'm always so happy whenever you visit me. Sakura and the others… I don't care about them. And I certainly don't care about those annoying girls who keep bringing me presents! Only you, Naruto… I want only you to be my side. Please… stay with me…"

Desperation was evident in Sasuke's voice, and Naruto heard it loud and clear. But everything about it was so confusing. All these years that he's been chasing Sasuke… All that he's been through just to get the young man back… Did it mean that he loved him? But what about Sai? As Sasuke stated, the kiss earlier was really not an accident. Sai had done it on purpose, and Naruto didn't pull back or put up any resistance. He let it happen. So does that mean he loves Sai?

No, that can't be right. It was just a spur of the moment. It wasn't love.

Love… What is Love…?

His mind felt like it was about to explode with a million and one questions and emotions. They're _guys_, yet why did he allow Sai to kiss him? And why was Sasuke's confession confusing him so much?

"Naruto… Do you… Do you love me?"

Naruto shook his head and ran his hands through his hair violently. _This is wrong_, he thought. _This just so messed up!_ "I… I can't…" he muttered, but the Uchiha heard him—a frown beginning to mar his features. "I just can't," the blonde continued. "I'm sorry." With that, he dashed out of the room, not even noticing that he passed Sakura in the hallway. He didn't stay long enough to hear the sound of the Uchiha's heart breaking, nor see a cloud of malice forming in his eyes.

--

It was a popular gossip among the villagers about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Various stories came up that Sasuke had always been in love with the pink-haired girl ever since their Genin days, but never pursued her because of his quest for justice (formerly revenge) for his fallen clan. There were some that say that the night he left the village, the only person he went to see was Sakura. And that he had made a promise to her that should ever he return, they'd become lovers.

But probably the most "real" story was that Sakura, with her love and devotion towards the Uchiha, never left his bedside at the hospital. Sasuke, upon opening his eyes and seeing her caring for him, slowly began to develop feelings of love for her, and it led to them being a couple now. These gossips and stories flooded the streets of Konoha, but neither Sakura nor Sasuke confirmed or denied any of it.

Naruto had steered clear of Sasuke ever since that incident in the hospital. When he learned that the raven and Sakura were dating, he steered clear of her too. But even though he missed their company, he was a bit depressed that it seemed as if the duo didn't miss him. He felt left out and truly invisible. If Sasuke and Sakura were dating now, then there'd be no reason for him to hide from the Uchiha. But the raven's confession still plagued his mind like a disease.

_If Sasuke was serious about the confession, then why is he dating Sakura?_ The words formed in his head with bitter contempt. Had he been a fool to easily believe such a thing? Was he stupid enough to question his own orientation because of a mere confession from a certain raven?

It was stupid and ridiculous. He was just deceived and led on to believe. Was he actually hoping that Sasuke—despite the rejection he had offered to his face—would still pursue him? Impossible. _As if that proud bastard would ever do such a thing_, he mentally chuckled. _Besides, it's not like I'm really gay._ But throughout everything, Naruto never noticed the pair of obsidian eyes looking at him longingly.

--

A year into the couple's relationship, Sasuke had popped the question, and the village had a new thing to talk about—a wedding.

Naruto frowned and grumbled. He was irritated yet he didn't know why. "Upset that Sakura's getting married?" asked a nonchalant Shikamaru. "You've had a crush on her for ages then she suddenly gets hitched. Must be hard on you." "I could care less who she marries," the blonde grunted. The shadow-user raised his brows. "Really? Then why are you moping?"

He didn't have an answer for that. But before he could utter something stupid, Ino barged in on them stomping her feet. "I can't believe it!" she flailed her hands in the air. "That forehead girl is actually marrying Sasuke! She's… She's marrying _him_!" Shikamaru frowned to show his annoyance. "And you're upset about it?" "Of course!" she retorted. "I know Sasuke is hot and like a celebrity again, but he's being shady."

The two boys blinked. "Who are you and what've you done to Ino?" they said in unison. The blonde woman eyed them strangely and they suddenly quivered under her gaze. "No offense, Ino," spoke Naruto. "But aren't you a Sasuke-fan? So why are you saying he's shady?"

"For your information, I am _not_ a Sasuke-fan. I am a fan of _hot men_."

"Doesn't that mean the same thing? You just said Sasuke is hot."

"That's not the point!" She plopped down on the grass next to Shikamaru, which from Naruto's point of view was a little too close for comfort. "I mean, the guy has never looked at girls before, and now he suddenly wants to get married?" "What, you don't believe in love at first sight?" asked Shikamaru, earning him a slap on the arm from his blonde teammate. "Okay, love at second or third sight?" He winced as Ino hit him again and again. "Are you done being sarcastic, Shika?"

The man just rubbed his reddening arm, flinching in pain. "You are just too troublesome, Ino." She responded by sticking out her tongue. Naruto stared in awe. These two were certainly acting a lot closer than before. Well, he had first taken notice of this pair's closeness the moment they arrived in Konoha after the fight.

Ino had been the only medic with them during the battle. Both Hinata and Sakura were at the village recuperating from their own injuries, and helping out with the number of wounded. Shikamaru had broken his leg during the fight, and was being supported by Ino. That didn't bother him at first, since he attributed it to the fact that Chouji had an unconscious Sasuke on his back. Lee was also unconscious and Tenten appeared to be at the brink of exhaustion. Both were riding on Akamaru. Kiba, Shino and Neji looked absolutely awful, and he was certainly surprised that Sai had enough strength to carry him.

When they did get back to the village, he saw Ino help Shikamaru sit down and asked for a medical kit. While waiting, she began to tie up her long hair that had earlier become untangled, but Shikamaru's hand shot up, stopping her. "Leave it down," he said. "It looks better." "I need to tie it up so it won't get in the way of treating you," she answered. Shikamaru scoffed, "I'm not the only one who needs treatment, Ino. So do you."

What exactly happened in the battle that drove the two to become closer, Naruto never knew. But he did know one thing; the bright red marks that the blonde woman tried so hard to hide beneath her collar were certainly not mosquito bites.

On the day of Sasuke and Sakura's wedding, he tried to make up excuses why he couldn't attend, yet he _had_ to attend because he was the best man. He zoned out during the entire ceremony and totally became deaf when it got to the exchanging of vows. When it was time to kiss the bride, the audience clung to the edge of their seats in anticipation. Naruto merely turned his eyes away.

--

If Naruto felt bad at the wedding, he felt worse at the reception. Despite the happy faces and sounds of jubilation, there was still something about the atmosphere that disagreed with him. As always, he steered clear of the newlywed couple, and only approached them when he absolutely needed to. Trying to keep up the conversation with Sai, he felt the room spinning and his vision blurred. Excusing himself, he made his way to the garden, wanting and needing a huge amount of fresh air.

"I must be out of my mind," he said aloud, taking in the gush of wind that blew on his face. The sounds of the party seemed distant to his ears now. Peace was finally coming to him, when he suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist and push him back up against a wide tree. In the flash of a moment, he saw jet-black hair and dark ebony eyes.

"Sai…?"

"Guess again, usuratonkotchi."

Naruto's eyes widened with amazement. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at—mmph!" Cold lips suddenly descended on his fiercely and aggressively. Naruto's mind seemed to have clicked off at the moment—all point of logical reasoning gone—leaving his body to act on its own. The feel of Sasuke's lips was intoxicating, his taste addictive. It was like a drug that you just can't stop taking. Naruto soon found himself answering that kiss.

Pale hands dug in under his shirt and began to roam around the tanned skin, sending butterflies to his stomach. Sasuke's hands were hot, like they were on fire. But along with that hot sensation was a feeling of coolness—and something… hard…

The ring!

Regaining his senses, Naruto pushed the Uchiha away from him with all his might. He panted and glared at the raven, only to be met with an even more menacing glare. "What the hell are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke practically snapped. "Me?!" the blonde retorted. "That's my line, teme. What are _you_ doing? You're _married_, for god's sake! You've been married for barely a day and already you're being unfaithful?"

A smile formed on the Uchiha's lips. "You're not moping anymore about us being guys and that it's wrong."

"What? Don't change the subject!"

"Indulge me, Naruto. After this, it's my honeymoon. And you know what happens during a honeymoon. Sex. Lots and lots of sex."

"Right. Sex with your spouse—the person you married! Go back and fuck Sakura and beget many children with her!"

"Maybe I will."

"FINE!"

In anger, Naruto had stormed out of the place in pure fury. Sakura noticed his rage and immediately sought after him, catching him at the door. "Naruto, where are you going?" "Home," he said definitely. The girl looked at him worriedly. "Naruto, are you okay? Naruto, look at me! Is this about Sasuke? Is it because we're married?" She earned no response from him. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know how you feel about me, but I love him. Please understand, Naruto. Please…"

Naruto sighed, letting his shoulders slump. He turned to Sakura and flashed her another smile, one that he actually struggled to make. "It's nothing. I—I'm sorry for making you worry. Listen, be happy with that teme, okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura had smiled back at him and nodded her head. Naruto left the party annoyed, irritated, aggravated and all its other synonyms. He later realized that what ticked him off wasn't the fact that Sakura had become Sasuke's. It was because Sasuke had become Sakura's.

The arrival of the couple's son a few months later only made him feel worse.

--

Blue eyes looked up at the podium with mixed feelings of sadness and disappointment. He knew his chances of becoming Hokage were a long shot, especially since the list of candidates was indescribably long, but he never expected it to be Sasuke!

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging deeply into his palm. It had been his lifelong dream to be Hokage, and, in a flash of a moment, that dream was gone. He tried hard to contain his own anger and depression, but he lost it when he saw Sakura hold on to Sasuke's arm, earning cheers and whistles from the crowd.

The perfect couple…

He turned his eyes away and retreated from the crowd, even ignoring Sai's advances. He didn't want any part in the celebrations that would last long into the night.

Somehow, he found himself standing in the Hokage's office. That room held so many fond memories for him. It was once used by the Third, and then Tsunade, and now it's going to be used by Sasuke. He ran his hand across the mahogany desk, feeling the texture with his fingers. He wondered what'd it be like to sit on that velvet chair and hold the reins of authority.

But it wouldn't make any difference because that dream is gone.

The sound of the door clicking open and close was heard in the silent room, but Naruto paid no notice to it. Nor did he bother to acknowledge the presence of the new Hokage. He heard a rustling of garments, probably the white cloak and hat being discarded. When he finally turned around, he was met with the Sasuke's hot and searing gaze.

Naruto wished that the moment he had sensed the raven entering, he should've just left. Whether it was through the window or anywhere else, he should've just left.

But he didn't.

And that's probably how his world twisted around.

--

Dwelling in the past would not help his situation. And he doubted if it ever will. For the past six months since he had "returned" to the village, he had been catching up with everyone. He learned that those thirteen (six actually, since the seven he was technically in Kohona) years he'd been away, everyone had been getting together, and in the most unusual pairs.

He had met Shikamaru and Ino's children, Asahi and Eiri. Asahi, their son, is a year younger than Kaname, and Eiri, their daughter, was the child the couple had when Naruto was away. Asahi looked very much like his mother, same blue eyes and sunshine hair—only difference was the hairstyle (Asahi's was a layered bob). He was also on the same team with Kaname and a sweet redheaded girl named Ririn.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!"

"Sai!"

The blonde practically bounced with joy at seeing his old teammate, and quickly drew his arms around him. "Sai, where've you been?" he asked. "When I got back, I didn't see you." "I'm sorry," the man said answering his embrace. "I was put on a long-term mission a week before you got back. As soon as I got back here, everyone told me you'd returned so I rushed right away."

"Naruto-kun," he continued. "I… I really missed you. These thirteen years you were gone… I…"

Naruto didn't know whether it was the spur of the moment, or it was long thought-over, but he soon felt Sai's pale-colored lips firmly pressed against his own. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. Sai was kissing him!

Maybe it really was the spur of the moment, because Naruto began to relax into the kiss. He didn't kiss back, but he closed his eyes and let the other man take the initiative. It was gentle and sweet. It wasn't animalistic and brutal. It wasn't the kiss that he had grown accustomed to. It wasn't what his body craved for. When he realized this, he raised his hands to Sai's chest and gently pushed away.

The raven, being knocked out of his stupor, quickly drew back and bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," he said. "I understand it's too fast. I mean, we had just met again after thirteen years, but my feelings for you have not changed. Even though we both agreed that the kiss we shared in the yard many years ago was nothing, it meant something to me. When you left, I was simply torn. That's why, I promised that when you return, I'll do whatever I can to make you mine."

Naruto stared blankly at the raven and his sudden confession. It's not like he didn't see it coming. And he began to wonder the possibilities. _If it were he and not Sasuke, would everything have been different?_ Naruto shook his head at the thought. Even if he did come to a decision of running off with Sai, Sasuke would absolutely not allow it. The man was very territorial. Even now, the Uchiha's marks were still on his body.

"I'm sorry, Sai. But I can't answer to your feelings. I'm flattered, but it's just not possible."

"Is it because we're both guys?"

"No."

"Then do you have someone else? Please, Naruto-kun! You are the only one I want by my side. Please stay with me."

Naruto flinched at the familiar confession he had heard years ago. It had the same twinge of sincerity and desperation. It was that confession that had changed his life completely. And now, it was causing him pain and heartache all over again.

_Don't Sai_, he wanted to say out loud. _If you keep pursuing me, you don't know what kind of an enemy you're making._ "I'm sorry," he said flatly and turned to leave.

"Naruto-kun!!" Sai grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around, trapping him back into his arms. Grabbing the sides of the blonde's head, Sai captured his lips into another kiss. This time, Naruto resisted and struggled to break free. The feel of the raven's lips felt numbing and it was making his head spin. Something inside him hurt—like his heart was feeling sudden constriction. It was painful. And in an instant, he saw everything fade into black.

The last thing he saw were a pair of dark eyes flashing with worry and concern. His name being called faded deep into the darkness.

--

Black turned to white. Then white slowly arrayed with different colors. Then the colors formed shapes. His eyes tried to focus hard—trying to make out his surroundings. When everything came back into focus, he discovered he was back in the room he shared with Sasuke, lying down on the massive-sized bed with covers thrown over him.

He blinked. How did he get here? The last he remembered was talking with Sai and then… SAI!!

Naruto quickly sat up, revealing that he was now dressed in a white yukata. _What happened?_ His mind raced in a panic. _Why am I here? Did something happen to Sai?_ He threw away the covers and made a quick dash for the door, only to be blocked by a raven-haired man with obsidian eyes.

"I see that you're up," the person spoke, and Naruto visibly relaxed. It wasn't Sasuke. "Kaname-kun," he spoke. "What happened? Why was I passed out on the bed?" The young man ushered him back into the room and sit down on the bed. He held out a glass of water and an aspirin for the elder man to take.

"What's this for?" the blonde asked.

"For the after-effects."

"After-effects? Of what?" he said, but popped it in anyway.

"Naruto-san, you were poisoned. You've been unconscious for nearly the entire day. It's nighttime now."

"I was WHAT?!" he shouted. "But… How? I didn't…"

"It was a slow-acting poison," the young man continued. "It's something that doesn't go into effect upon consumption. It was designed for assassination, I think. Normally, it is mixed in with food or drink, and only takes action once digestion has been completed."

"Digestion? Wait… Back up. How _did_ I get here?"

"Sai-san was with you. After you fainted, he brought you to the hospital where the medics took out the poison. Afterwards, otousan brought you here. He said that the Kyuubi will heal any other remaining damages caused by the toxic. He was… really worried about you, Naruto-san."

"That bastard's pity is the last thing I need," Naruto grumbled. "But I don't get it. Who would poison me? I mean, the only person I've been with that day is Sai and…"

"Naruto-san, you really shouldn't be so casual around other people, especially those you know who are affectionate towards you."

Naruto stared up at the young man as a pale hand reached out and grabbed the edges of his bangs. Kaname toyed with the strands in his fingers and lightly whispered, "I wonder if I, like otousan, would be able to possess that sunshine."

"Kaname-kun," he spoke, his voice barely shaking. "Where _is_ Sasuke? Is he… Is he blaming Sai for this? It wasn't his fault."

"No, it's not," obsidian eyes flashed with sorrow and concern. "The person at fault was… okaasan."

"Sakura-chan?!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. "There's no way!"

"Naruto-san, the poison needed to be mixed with something in order for the body to digest it. And you ate the meal that okaasan prepared for you, didn't you? Another thing, that kind of poison can only be made by a fine medic like okaasan."

Naruto paled. That's right. Earlier that morning… Sakura's hand trembled when she set down the cup of coffee.

_No! This isn't happening!_ "I've got to—!!"

Before either of them could make another move, a dark aura loomed over the room, and a presence was felt at the doorway. Both men whipped their heads to find the head of the house clad in his dark blue yukata, and a stern glare in his eyes.

"Kaname," he spoke with such a cool voice. "Go down and attend to that annoying visitor of ours, will you?"

"Of—Of course, otousan. But what of okaasan?"

"Leave her right where she is. I don't want anyone, even you, entering that room. Understand?"

Kaname bowed his head and exited the room, closing the door behind him. And once again, Naruto was left alone with a beast.

--

"Sa—Sasuke stop!" he huffed, trying to push away the offending hand. "I just woke up… Please…!"

His head was shoved in between the pillows then he felt the Uchiha straddle his legs, a hand darting in between his thighs to grope him.

"Sasuke please!!"

"You know, Naruto. That yukata really looks sexy on you…"

"Sasuke, just stop!!" Naruto raised his hand and was about to slap the Uchiha on the cheek, but a pale hand darted out and grabbed his wrist, forcing it back down on the pillow next to his head. "Sasuke…" Naruto faintly whispered. It always started like this. He'd have the mind to resist and refuse, but once Sasuke begins with his ministrations and go all the way, his body does all the talking. His body remembers the caresses and pleasures he receives from this man, and he utterly loses all resolve. He hated this situation.

Sasuke descended upon him, their revealed chests meeting causing their heartbeats to linger. He could feel the raven's lips on his neck kissing, biting and sucking his skin. He could also feel the man's satisfied smirk at the sight of the many hickeys adorning his flesh.

"Sasuke…" he rasped, truly losing his resolve of pushing away the hand that begun to grope him again. "What… What did you do to Sakura-chan?"

"She tried to kill you, Naruto," the Uchiha said in between nipping at the blonde's skin. "She had to be punished. After all, I would never ever forgive anyone who would dare take you away from me." The blonde shuddered, yet he allowed Sasuke to undress him, letting his yukata fall to the side and on to the floor.

"Will… Will you kill her?" he half-trembled.

"I see no reason why not."

"She's your _wife_, teme!"

"She tried to kill you."

"You're being cruel!"

"Cruel? Only to the ones who dare challenge me, and to those who would hurt you… But tell me, Naruto. When have I ever been cruel to you?" The man practically purred in his ear, sending jolts of excitement throughout his body. "Don't I always…" Cold lips began trailing kisses down his body. "Treat you like a priceless jewel?" Sasuke stopped at Naruto's private area and blew some cool air causing the latter to jerk. "Don't I, Naru-chan?" A tongue darted out to play with flaccid member. Naruto bucked his hips and moaned, feeling Sasuke take him all in his mouth. With half-lidded eyes, he watched as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down, sucking him to full erection.

"Sasu—"

"Am I cruel, Naruto?" he said, meeting the blonde's eyes again. "Do you hate me? Have you always hated me?"

"I… I don't know…" Naruto answered honestly. "But please… Don't kill Sakura. She… I'm sure she didn't mean it. Please, I'll do anything. Just forgive her."

Sasuke regarded his plea for a moment then flipped Naruto around, reverting their positions. He caressed Naruto's cheek, toying with his hair, before leading him gently down to his groin. "Suck," the Uchiha said plainly. "Do what I tell you, and I'll consider it." Naruto looked uneasy a bit. It wasn't the first time he'd given head to the Uchiha, but there was something about his tone of voice that was different.

This man is up to something.

Taking the man's member in his hands, he took a tiny lick at the tip before wincing at the taste. Even after all these years, he still hadn't gotten used to Sasuke's taste. The raven's hand reached for his bangs, brushing them away and their eyes met again. Naruto gulped and shuddered at the feeling of being watched. He took in Sasuke's manhood earning a loud moan from the man himself. Sasuke was big so he couldn't put it all in his mouth. But his hands pumped the base and followed his head as he bobbed up and down.

"Naruto…" the man gasped, feeling his length come to full erection. "Oh, fuck… You're good. So good… You like it, don't you? My cock in your mouth."

Naruto submerged once again, deep-throating him. "Fuck! Naruto! Ah, yes… Keep that up…" Obeying the raven's wishes, he continued his ministrations, despite the way his throat hurt. He had no idea how long he kept sucking the Uchiha off until a pale hand finally reached out and stopped him. "Very good, Naruto," he spoke. "You've lubed me up pretty well. Now, come over here and put it in." Naruto paled as Sasuke leaned forward, whispering so sultry in his ear. "Ride me."

The blonde gulped and trembled. But remembering this was for Sakura's sake, he swallowed whatever pride he still had left, and proceeded to straddle the raven's hips. Taking the engorged cock in his hand, he guided it to his entrance, until he felt the head enter him. A blush crept up his cheeks as sweat began to slick his body. He slowly lowered himself down, flinching at the pain of being stretched. He wasn't even prepared yet.

He stopped midway and took in a deep breath of air. It hurt. He wanted it out, while he still had control over his own actions. "It has to go all the way in, Naruto," Sasuke spoke, holding the blonde's waist for support. "It's just going to get uncomfortable for you." True enough, Naruto's legs felt numb. He couldn't keep this position for long. He steadied his hands on the Uchiha's chest and, in the next breath of air, plunged himself downwards on Sasuke's cock, feeling it go all the way in—straight to the hilt.

"AH!! Gugh!! AHHH!!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. He didn't bother waiting to adjust to the size. If it hurt, maybe he won't end up liking it. He began to move his hips in tiny circles, feeling the swollen organ hitting his walls.

Sasuke threw his head back and bucked his hips. "Oh, yes, so good," he moaned. "Mmnn, yeah, like that. Naruto…" Naruto blushed at the way his name was called, and practically felt himself melting at the raven's touch. He lifted himself slightly then plunged back down earning a gasp from both himself and the Uchiha. He continued the motion until the tip of Sasuke's cock hit against something in him that made the pain transform into pleasure. He did it again and the feeling of ecstasy swept him.

His movement sped up and was practically bouncing up and down the elder man's thighs. He felt himself getting lost in the lust and pleasure, yet it wasn't enough—not yet enough to complete him.

"Sasu—Sasuke… P—Please… My cock… AH!"

The raven understood and began stroking the younger man's cock in time with his thrusts. The friction caused by the Uchiha's palm was driving Naruto over the edge. It was… It was amazing. Naruto continued to ride Sasuke's cock for a few more minutes until he felt himself reaching his completion. He released his seed all over the pale chest, some even reaching edge of the elder man's chin. When he was done, he saw Sasuke wipe the cum off his face and chest, and bring the stained fingers to his mouth and lick the white milky substance off.

Naruto blushed yet again, even though his whole body was practically flustered. The force of his ejaculation was intense, and he felt himself falling forward, drifting to unconsciousness once again. Sasuke caught him and flipped their positions over so that Naruto was the one lying down on the sheets this time.

"Sasu…"

"Shh…" Sasuke silenced him with a kiss. "You're still recovering. I'll let you sleep, but let me finish first."

Naruto didn't really have a choice in the matter. Even if he protested, the raven would still have his way. He braced himself as Sasuke began pounding into him, filling the room with their pants and moans once more. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting all this to be over soon. He hated his body for responding to such touches—for spreading his legs even wider like a whore to accept Sasuke's manhood. He hated it.

In what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, Sasuke finally reached his peak and released inside the blonde's caverns. Naruto writhed at the feeling of the warm liquid spreading inside him, and after a minute or so, the Uchiha landed on top of him, breathing hard and extremely satisfied.

"I love you, Naruto," he whispered. "Do you love me as well?"

"……"

"Naruto, tell me you love me…"

"I…"

_Do I love you?_

"I love…"

_Is this how I truly feel? Or is this the result of what you've done to me?_

"I love you, Sasuke."

_I don't know anymore…_

With that finished, Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to pull out of him, and drifted off to sleep.

--

Morning came and, as usual, the light blinded Naruto's eyes. He turned to the side and was surprised to see Sasuke gone. This was probably the first morning he's woken up to without the raven's molestations. Groggily, he picked himself up and moved to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He later emerged at the breakfast table, surprised to see Kaname moving about and not Sakura.

"Kaname-kun, where's Sakura-chan?"

"Otousan's with her," he stated a-matter-of-factly. Naruto sighed lightly and sat down, wincing a bit at the pain due to last night's activities. He wondered how Kaname could continue without worrying about what Sasuke might be doing to Sakura. Shouldn't it be natural for a son to worry about his mother? Naruto couldn't help but worry that this change in Kaname was brought about by Sasuke. After all, the boy wasn't even perturbed at the notion of his own father having mistress who happens to be male. What other secret could the young Uchiha heir be hiding?

The rest of his day was spent lazing around the compound. Kaname had training with his team, Sasuke his Hokage duties, and he was just not up to walking around in Konoha yet. Naruto might've fallen asleep on the porch, but he didn't notice. It's because the dream he had was no different from reality.

He dreamt that Sasuke had returned home to pick up a few papers he'd forgotten, and he had cornered the Uchiha demanding to know where's Sakura. Sasuke had looked him nonchalantly and said, "The basement. One of the rooms below. Pick one." "What?" he exclaimed. "You said you'd forgive her!" "No, I said I'd consider it, and I have," he leaned down and pecked Naruto's lips. "I haven't killed her, but she still needs to be punished. As Hokage, I have to enforce the rules and punish those who disobey them, right? And my number one rule is never take away what is mine."

Naruto clenched his fists but did nothing as the Uchiha brushed him by. Sparing one final glance, Sasuke spoke, "And another thing, Sai is away on another long-term mission." "What?" the blonde perked. "But he just got back yesterday!" "I know," the raven smirked. "That's _his_ punishment for attempting to claim you for himself."

Naruto heard the front door rattle close, and he sunk down to his knees on the floor. It's done. It's over. There's no way of escaping the man's possessive grip. He wished that he could've said 'yes' to Sai's proposal and escape to a far and distant land. He even hoped that Sakura's poison had worked and just killed him!

But more importantly, he wished this mixture of love and hate he felt for Sasuke was just hate and hate alone—not tinged with love or any other emotion. Maybe that way, he'd actually have the strength and the resolve to walk away from all of this.

He remembered the days of his younger self when his heart was pure and innocent. His smile was real, never tainted or forced.

He remembered a time when everything was so carefree—when simple crushes made his heart tingle, friendship seemed abundant, and he was free to dream of towering heights.

How he wished those days of halcyon would return.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter

_To be continued…_

* * *

Finally! I can't believe it took me this long to write this! I'm really, REALLY sorry for the long update on this one. I guess I needed to feel a little sex drive in order to write this. It was really tough, and particularly challenging.

I hope you guys weren't confused with the flow of the story, and were able to connect the timeline with Chapter One. Watch out for the next update coz it's gonna be in Kaname's POV! And I do hope you guys are able to guess at what I was hinting at this chapter (as well as chapter one) concerning Kaname…

Reviews are welcome all the time! Don't be shy. Speak up! I'd love to hear what you think.


	3. Like Father Like Son

Apologies probably aren't enough to excuse myself for the long-delayed update. Anyway, here's the Kaname POV that I promised last chapter. You might wanna reread the previous chapters first so you could understand what the hell is going on again.

**Summary:** The Uchiha clan has many secrets. Their manor has many hidden rooms and tightly locked doors. SASUNARU Dark, Twisted, Angst, OOC, Graphic lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not gaining profit from this.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon, dark, OOC

**

* * *

**

SECRECY AND LIES

_Chapter Three: Like Father like Son_

* * *

For a reason unknown, he hated his father. Was it the smirk that often graced the elder man's lips that aggravated him? Or was it that he is always seen as the son of the great Uchiha Sasuke—the village's noble Hokage?

In time, he had convinced himself it was because of the many secrets his father had. But as each secret was exposed to him, the hatred began to lessen. The amount of loathe he once had disappeared and turned into deep respect.

He didn't understand why.

--

Kaname never really felt that his father loved him. He recalled being told by his mother that when he was born, his father had held him firmly in his hands and was showed off proudly to the members of his parents' social circle. But as he grew up, he never remembered ever receiving praise from the man in whatever achievement he got.

"_Keep up the good work."_

Those words were all he got. Even as he excelled in the academy and proudly took the mantle as the number one rookie like his father once did, he still received those same encouraging words. It sounded routine to him—as if it was out of obligation that he was being told those words, and not out of affection. But he didn't care. He supposed that was the time that he truly grew up and left childhood behind.

That was the only way he could keep up with his father's hidden malevolence.

--

He was only fourteen when he became Jounin—the first in their class. Of course his mentors, teammates and friends were thrilled. His mother was probably the happiest of all. "I'm so proud of you, Kaname!" she squealed as she hugged him furiously. "Jounin at fourteen! What an achievement! The only thing left now is a girlfriend."

"'Kaasan…" he wheezed, trying to detach himself from his mother's crushing grasp. No sooner had those words left his mother's lips did a dozen girls squeal with glee. Kaname was very handsome just like his father. If one were to look at him, no one would guess that he was Sakura's son. And just like his father, he had quite a following among the women of Konoha—young and old alike.

"Kaname-kun is really popular," a gentle voice spoke out. Kaname whipped his head around and saw his teammates amid the crowd. "Asahi, Ririn," he acknowledged.

Asahi was Shikamaru and Ino's son and eldest child. He was the youngest in their class—being a year younger than any of them—but got accepted into their class because of his brightness. He inherited a bit of his father's intelligence, but his appearance came from his mother. His pale sunlight hair reached up to the back of his neck cut into a layered bob, and his azure eyes shone like bright sapphire stones. He was also rather effeminate—being knowledgeable about flower arrangement and tea ceremonies and such—but that only added to his gentle and pleasing personality.

Ririn was a very energetic and headstrong girl. She had beautifully straight red hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. Her eyes glittered like emeralds. She was the number one kunoichi in the academy, and the subject of affection of various men. She was pretty, charming, and a bit witty as well. She was an outstanding ninja, that there were none who would really object to her. Unfortunately for her admirers, she was deeply in love with her raven-haired teammate—a fact that was pretty much known to everyone.

Kaname was also well aware of her affections towards him. The moment his mother heard about this, she had encouraged her son to make the move on her, but he dismissed it—reasoning he had no time to play with girls.

"Congratulations, Kaname-kun," Asahi spoke again, his gentle voice ringing in Kaname's ears like a melodious tune. "Everything all right? You're spaced out."

"Well…" he spoke. "Just a bit overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed…? Over wha—?" Before he could finish, a girl had pushed her way forward, bumping against the blonde and sending him tripping to the ground. "Get out of the way!" the girl snapped. "You're blocking our way to Kaname-kun." "Yeah," added another. "Honestly, why does _he_ get to be on the same team as Kaname-kun and Ririn-chan? He's totally un-cool. I swear he's a fag."

Though against the comments that sprang up, Ririn couldn't help but giggle a bit at the last comment. But before anything else could be heard, Kaname stepped forward and helped Asahi back to his feet. "Uh, sorry, Kaname-kun," the blonde spoke. "I guess I'm ruining your big day, huh?" Kaname was about to utter something but was blocked by Ririn and the other girls who immediately crowded him again. He strained to look at Asahi only to discover him gone.

--

The squawking of the crows knocked him out of his reverie. It was still early in the morning, and very early before the appointed meeting time with his teammates. Earlier, he had prepared breakfast instead of his mother who was still undergoing punishment caused by his father—punishment for attempting to kill something that the man treasured.

He just sat there by the stump of the tree, musing on his thoughts when he felt a familiar chakra-signature approaching. He glanced sideways to look at his blond-haired teammate. "You're early Kaname-kun," Asahi chirped. Kaname grunted and lifted himself from the soft ground. "So are you, Asahi," he said as he approached the younger boy. "You couldn't wait to have it, could you?"

As the words left the raven, Asahi paled and lowered his gaze—a grave expression spreading on his face. Kaname reached his hand out and cupped the blonde's chin, forcing him to look up and have their eyes meet. "Kaname—ku…" he was hushed by the force of strong lips latching on to his. Surprised, he instinctively tried to pull back, but strong arms quickly wrapped themselves around him, pulling him closer causing their bodies to press against one another.

After a few minutes have passed and the mind-blowing kiss finally ended, Asahi lay cornered up against the stump of the tree with Kaname looming over him. "You're so beautiful Asahi," Kaname spoke. "So very beautiful…" He began to fidget with the zipper of the blonde's flak jacket, and slowly pulled it down. "K—Kaname-kun!" the young one weakly protested. "Y—You want to do it here?"

"Any problem with that?"

"S—Someone could come! Hyuuga-sensei… and Ririn-chan…"

"They won't be here for another hour and a half… which means I can have you for that long…"

"B—But…"

"You want it too, don't you, Asahi? That's why you came here so early…"

With no rebuttal for that remark, Kaname quickly latched his lips on to the young man's neck, spreading his kisses all the way to the collarbone. His hands roamed about the lithe body, discarding his clothes—garment by garment—until the man's naked form was finally exposed to him. Kaname undid his own clothes, his eyes never leaving Asahi's, as his cock began to twitch with anticipation at the thought that soon… he would be buried balls deep into this man.

Soon enough, the training ground of Area 11 was filled with the pants and moans of two intimately intertwined bodies. Asahi was straddling Kaname's hips with his back turned to the raven, their point of contact burning hot with lust. Kaname nibbled on the blonde's shoulders and smothered his back with kisses. He reached around the slender waist to grab hold of the blonde's pulsing member. As soon as he felt hands gripping his manhood, Asahi bucked up and writhed his body a bit, causing Kaname to be further buried deep inside his cavern.

"K—Kaname-kun…" he moaned, feeling the pressure build into his system. He bounced up and down, timing it with Kaname's thrusts and pumps. His name was whispered to his ear as they continued the motion, increasing in speed with each occurring second.

Amid the heat and the excitement, Kaname began to muse again on his earlier thoughts. When did it begin?

It was a year ago…

--

"Kaname, why don't you spend more time with you father?" Sakura had asked one day while she was putting the dishes at the sink. "When was the last time the both of you spent the day as father and son?" Kaname wrinkled his brows together at the mere thought. "He's always busy, 'kaasan," he answered, irritation present in his voice. "He is Hokage, after all."

"Nonsense," Sakura scoffed. "It's because he is Hokage that you should get to know him better. The entire village loves him you know. How much did you think your mother went through just to become your father's number one?"

Her smile was bright and honest. Kaname did not have the heart to break it. Despite what his mother was saying, he was aware of her insecurities as a wife to the most powerful—and most handsome—man in all of Konoha. For as long as he can remember, there were several women who had tried to make a pass at his father, but all of them failed much to his mother's relief. However, Kaname still could not shake off the feeling that his father had a bigger, deeper underlying secret. That situation bugged him and annoyed him.

_I am the only one who cares for 'kaasan. That's why I'm the only one who can protect her._

In the past, that's how he thought. Because he never really felt a true connection with his father, he saw him as a threat to the family, and someone who would inevitably hurt his mother. He would never allow that.

"Kaname, please?" Sakura pleaded with bright grin on her face. "It'd be good training for you too. You also want to become Hokage someday right?"

Kaname always prided himself with being the obedient son to his mother. And if his mother requested, he'd do it right away. Although disliking the notion of spending some time with his father, he got up and begrudgingly sought the elder man—wherever he could be.

The streets of Konoha had become livelier than ever since the day Sasuke took office as Hokage. Since he and his father looked alike, wherever Kaname went, he'd always be spotted. Truth is, he disliked the attention but put up with it. He most especially disliked the attention his fan girls were giving him. If there was anything he didn't need, it would be the false praises and affections from other people.

Feeling down and grumpy, he subconsciously strolled around until he found himself standing before Yamanaka Flowers. As he pushed open the door, the sound of the bell chiming greeted his ears, and he saw a familiar face with a big yet gentle smile. "Kaname-kun! What a surprise!" said Asahi as he settled a bunch of tulips into a round clay vase. "What can I do for you?" the blonde continued, now focusing his attention to his raven-haired teammate. "Daffodils for Sakura-sama again?"

"No," he shook his head. He approached the blonde, frowning a bit and brushed his hand against the small band-aid plastered on his friend's face. "What's this?" he asked, noticing how close it was to the boy's lips. Asahi just smiled brightly and said, "I got scratched by some of the rose thorns. No big deal. It happens all the time." Kaname frowned. He'd been friends with blonde-haired boy long enough to know whether he was lying or not.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice containing malice. Asahi perked a bit, but then turned his head away. "It's nothing, Kaname-kun. I better get back to work."

Kaname clenched his fists and stared blankly as his friend disappeared behind the counter to retrieve a few things. Placing his reddening fists into his pockets, he turned around and left the place with fury. He didn't intend to go to that place anyway. But his body would always subconsciously lead him to wherever the younger man was.

Asahi…He blocked out all other thoughts that would spring up from that one name.

--

Kaname surveyed the room with curiosity plastered on his face. His father was usually in his office during the day, so he was expecting to find him there. Imagine his surprise when he found the room to be empty—not a living soul in sight.

What the hell?

He frowned as he scratched the back of his head. This is the first time that he sought the man out of his own accord and it was now that the man went missing? He found the situation quite unbelievable. This is just one of the things that he hated about the man. From a deep corner of his mind, he wondered why he hated his father so. It's true he had always disliked the man, but how did it escalate to such scorn?

The academy…

Yes, that's right. It was during one of Hokage's visits to the academy back when he was still a student. Of course a lot of the students and teachers squealed with glee at the great Uchiha Sasuke's arrival. But Kaname had already prepared himself for that so it didn't bother him.

No…

It was when he saw the look of admiration glazing over bright azure eyes—all of which was directed to the elder raven-haired man.

Seeing the expression Asahi had on his face when Sasuke approached them—how he blushed and lowered his face in embarrassment—made something pang in Kaname. "What do we have here?" his father's voice was deep and crisp. "Is he a friend of yours, Kaname?" The small boy nodded, still frowning. "My, what a cute boy," his father continued, reaching out his hand to pat the blonde boy's head. "What beautiful blue eyes… Certainly a marvel…" Asahi had turned different shades of red that time, and found it impossible to form coherent sentences. Kaname scowled and grabbed hold of the younger boy's wrist, quickly hauling him away from his father's touch.

As they distanced themselves from the crowd, he didn't notice the amused grin forming on his father's lips.

Yes, that was the time he truly began to hate the man. At that instant, he had felt as if his father was taking away something important from him. And he despised him for it.

Kaname glanced around the room one more time, his usually stoic eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary. When he was about to leave, his gaze fell upon the life-size poster dangling from the adjacent wall. Not really the curious type, but there was something about it that he found intriguing. He approached it, feeling the smooth glossy plastic with his fingers before giving it a light tap.

It was hollow.

_Which means… there's something on the other side…_

Now this really intrigued him. He brushed the poster aside to find a wall… rather… a door disguised as a wall. He felt for the handle and, upon grasping it, slid it open to reveal a stairwell leading all the way down.

A secret passage…? Interesting…

Kaname went down the flight of stairs, following the brightly burning candles. He kept walking, amazed at this remarkable tunnel he's discovered. It probably loops around the entire village! But moreover, it seemed to have been carved or at least owned by the Uchiha clan. The walls practically screamed it—bearing the clan's symbol of an uchiwa fan.

The row of candles led him to a door bearing intricate designs. He marveled at the door's elegance and was about to tap it gently when he heard some sounds coming from the other side. Was that a groan? He pressed his ear against the painted wood and strained to hear two sets of voices. They were both male… that much he can tell.

"Sa… Sasuke…" one of the voiced moaned.

Sasuke? That's his father's name. So his father was one of the men in there. But who was the other? And what were they doing in there?

"Mn… Naruto…"

Kaname reeled back upon hearing his father's voice. Never had he heard his father sound like that before. But, wait… Naruto? That name sounded familiar. Naruto… If he remembered properly, "Naruto" is the name of his parents' teammate. The blonde-haired one with big blue eyes… He only knew the man from pictures that were lying about in the house. He'd been told that the last time he had seen the man personally was during his father's inauguration, but that was ages ago! He was only three years old at the time, so naturally he wouldn't remember.

Another groan reached his ears, and he felt perturbed. What were they doing in there? Unable to overcome the curiosity mounting up in him, he opened the door a bit ever so slightly, just enough to have a good peek. The sight he saw shocked him.

There on the bed were two bodies pressed so intimately together. The blonde whom he assumed was Naruto was sprawled on all fours, his face being pressed down on the sheets with every thrust he received from the man behind him. Kaname gaped in awe as he saw the outline of his father's body glistening with sweat.

It was… it was beautiful…

The way their bodies moved in perfect synchronization made it seem as if they were dancing—their moans and grunts, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh were the orchestra. He stared wide-eyed, unable to tear himself away from the sight. He knew that he should feel disgusted—enraged that his father was committing the sins of adultery and infidelity. Yet at the same time, he found the scene before him so electrifying.

He had never known that two men could pleasure themselves like that. It was invigorating. He continued to watch as his father's engorged organ would sink deep into the blonde man's tanned rear—their movements increased in pace with each passing thrust. The sight was making his toes curl in his sandals.

He began to feel weak to the knees, and collapsed on to the floor, but his eyes remained fixated on the sight. Unconsciously, his hand reached into the hem of his pants and began to further stimulate himself to erection. He watched the two men continue with their action. He began to think how Naruto resembled another blonde he knew of—the same hair color, the same shade of blue for the eyes. Their complexion maybe a bit different, but the resemblance was there.

He began to imagine… imagine that Naruto was that blonde that plagued every wet dream he had, and he was his father who was mercilessly pounding into the younger man. He imagined that it was _his_ name being called out, not his father's. He continued to fantasize, his hand increasing its speed, until finally, he felt the heat beginning to pool deep down, straining for release.

He looked at his father and Naruto again and realized they were about to reach completion as well. He continued to pump his cock vigorously. Close… So close… There was only one thing on his mind right now. He bit hard on his other hand to muffle the scream he wanted to release. At that moment, he reached his climax—a strangled cry escaping his lips, his mind mentally screaming one name.

ASAHI!!

As he lay there panting, he saw his father reach his climax as well, and collapsed on to the blonde, their bodies feeling like dead weight. Regaining his sense of reason, he tucked his sated member back into his pants and zipped up. He began to get rid of any trace he had left that would suggest he was there. Afterwards, he picked himself up and dashed away, ignoring the pain his groin felt from ejaculating too much.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned, gasping hard for air. "What's wrong? Ha… You seemed… ha… more into it… ha… than usual…"

Sasuke peered at his lover and gave a chaste kiss on the forehead. "It's nothing, koi," he said. "Let's just say that things have really gotten interesting."

--

Kaname lay perfectly still, waiting and listening for movement. It was past midnight, and usually at around this time, his father would get up from bed and go down to the basement. These past few weeks, he learned more about the man's habits. He also learned that the so-called "home-office" that his father prided himself with was actually an extension of that tunnel he found hidden in the Hokage office.

It would probably be considered a crime, but he couldn't get the image of his father and Naruto so intimately involved with one another. The image practically burned into his eyes. When he had gone to meet with his mother after that incident, he was flustered and excused himself from eating dinner with them. He was searching for the disgust he was supposed to feel for feeling so… galvanized at the intense sight of two men having sex. He also searched for the guilt that he had to feel for not telling his mother of the infidelity her husband had done. Yet, he found none.

Not a trace of guilt or shame… Nothing.

Ever since then, he would follow his father to that secret room and listen in on their lovemaking. He'd always be on the other side of the door jacking off to the sounds of pleasure the two men made. It was a pitiful and pathetic thing to do, but it was the only time he would feel heightened and rejuvenated.

He waited a bit more and was surprised that he didn't hear his father moving. It didn't feel like he was getting up at all. Curious, Kaname got up and took a peek into his parents' bedroom and, sure enough, both of his parents were lying in bed fast asleep.

Kaname frowned. _Isn't he going to meet Naruto-san tonight?_ This was a first, and it slightly disappointed him. He had gotten used to this new routine he had established—his cock was even beginning to spring to life on its own. Now, he was stuck with a growing hard on and no method of relief. He had tried masturbating alone in his room before, but couldn't get the release he wanted. It seems he could only ejaculate properly if he could see the face of his partner.

For a moment, a thought entered his mind along with bold courageousness. Ever so quietly, he tiptoed all the way down to the basement and pushed aside the bookshelf covering the entrance to the tunnel. He made his way to the secret room, took in a huge breath of air, and pushed the door open.

"Sasuke?" a voice moaned as if jolted by the sound of the creaking door.

Kaname gulped a bit, but maintained his resolve. _No turning back now_, he thought. He approached the bed and felt the smoothness of the silk with his fingers. He brushed up against the tanned thigh, earning a gasp of surprise from the blonde. "Sasuke?" Naruto repeated, wondering the reason for the silence and why the room was still engulfed in darkness.

Lips quickly attached to his own, and Naruto found no room to protest. But there was something about the kiss that felt… different. The kisses continued to trail down his neck, to his collarbone then to his chest, stopping a bit to suck at a hardening nipple. "Sasu…" Naruto moaned, unable to deny the pleasure being brought about by the strange kisses, yet he felt something was wrong. He reached for the bedside lamp and clicked it on. The familiar sight of black hair greeted him, but he knew it wasn't the same man.

"You're not Sasuke," he said, still locked on to the stranger's kisses. Kaname rose, having their gazes meet on equal level. "No, I'm not," came the reply. He descended on to the tanned neck again, but this time, Naruto found the urge to pull away. "Wait, stop!" he exclaimed, freeing himself from the raven's grasp. "You're not Sasuke. But… you look like him… Are you…?"

"I'm his son, Kaname."

"Kaname?! You're Kaname?! I… I haven't seen you since you were three years old."

"I know."

Kaname motioned to continue his earlier ministrations but was halted by a tanned hand. "W—Wait…" Naruto felt confused. "K—Kaname-kun… was it? What're you doing here? We shouldn't…" "Am I not good enough then?" the query surprised him. "I—It's not that," Naruto stammered, not really knowing how to respond. "B—But… aren't I a bit too old for you? And Sasuke is…"

"Otousan won't be coming down," came the simple reply. "He's fast asleep right now. And besides, with your appearance, Naruto-san, no one would even notice that you're above thirty."

"K—Kaname-kun!"

"Just for tonight…"

"Eh…?"

"Just for tonight… can I be otousan in your eyes? And just for tonight… can you be someone else in my eyes?"

The statement shocked him, and once again he was rendered speechless. Naruto gazed into the young man's obsidian eyes and realized how much alike they were with Sasuke's. The facial features were the same, even the contours of the face. Everything mimicked Sasuke. Whilst drowning in these thoughts, Kaname came forward and kissed him gently, pushing him back down on to the mattress.

This was the first time he'd ever have sex with anyone—let alone a man—and he was very nervous. But at the same time, he was excited. He wanted to feel pleasure like his father felt. He smothered the blonde with kisses and stray touches as he positioned himself at the man's entrance. "Wa—Wait!!" Naruto gasped, already lost in the heat and the lust. "If you do it like that, it'll hurt!"

"O—Oh…" Kaname drawled. He felt a bit embarrassed about being taught how to take someone, not to mention very awkward. But he knew that it would be worth it once compared to the amount of pleasure he'd feel.

After a few minutes of foreplay and preparation, he felt his cock sheath itself deep inside Naruto's tight heat. He gasped as the sensation flowed into him. He angled their bodies so that he had a clear view of his cock disappearing into the elder man's ass. Kaname gaped at the sight and found it rather amazing how something so big could fit into something so tight.

"Ugh… Nn… Guh…"

They both moaned and voiced their pleasure, losing themselves in the lust. Kaname didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw Naruto's image overlap with that of another person's. "A—Asahi…?" he whispered faintly, and widened his eyes as he only saw Asahi beneath him. The passion he was feeling was now uncontrollable that it made him hallucinate. But it didn't matter. Even if it was just pretending… he wanted this man. He wanted this man to become his.

Bracing himself into a new position, he pounded harder into the blonde, their gasps filling the room with a husky atmosphere that reeked of sex. The feeling was amazing! He had heard stories about how great sex was, but he never thought how incredible it felt. _So much better than masturbating…_ He kept the pace up and soon… very soon he'd reach the climax he wanted.

With every thrust, he buried himself deeper and deeper, his eyes clouding with lust and satisfaction. Grabbing hold of the blonde's shoulders, he brought their bodies closer and felt Asahi's own erection rubbing against his belly. He moaned at the feeling and felt fingernails digging at his back to the point he bled. But he didn't care. That pain was nothing compared to this pleasure.

"Asahi…" he rasped. "Asahi… Asahi… Asahi…"

With only that name being formed in his lips, he let go of all his resolve and came hard, deep inside the tight cavern. He felt a similar warmth spread in between them, and the next thing he knew, he had fallen back on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. He felt hot, sticky and extremely satisfied. He pulled out and rolled on to his back, sweat forming at the edge of his brow.

"Fuck…" he breathed. "That was… _so_ much better that just masturbating…"

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" a dark voice called out.

Kaname instantly got up, and paled at the sight of his father looming over them. "O—Otousan…" he stammered. And then he felt the room spinning, making him feel dizzy. He clutched his head in pain and felt everything fade into darkness.

--

Kaname opened his eyes in shock and gasped for air. His body was drenched with sweat and his heart was beating like crazy. Trying to calm himself down, he turned and surveyed the room. He was back in his own room with the same pajamas he had been wearing earlier. He was also tucked beneath the covers like he was originally in. The oddest thing was the time displayed on his clock was still midnight.

_But that can't be_, he thought. _That's just… impossible…_

"Enjoyed yourself?" a voice called out, and he quickly whipped his head to discover his father seated on the chair adjacent to him, hidden in the shadows. There was a sly smirk on the man's lips, and his eyes glistened red with three swirling black dots. _Sharingan?_ A realization dawned on him. _So… it was all just… genjutsu…?_ As if sensing his thoughts, Sasuke got up from his seat and approached the startled young man.

"You look a bit confused, son. What's wrong?" Kaname trembled a bit at the man's sneer. But it didn't erase the questions that were forming in his head. "You didn't think," his father continued. "That I wouldn't notice, did you? That you've been watching… pleasuring yourself to the sounds we made?"

Sasuke pulled back a bit of the younger man's bangs that had stuck to his face due to the perspiration. "I've known since the first time," he explained. "I was expecting you to barge in and try to murder me for such infidelity towards your mother, since you're so fond of her. But I didn't think you'd find pleasure in those erotic sounds. After that, I let you quietly follow me and watch."

"W—Why…?" Kaname flinched at the feeling of his father's cold fingers upon his heated skin. "Why did you…"

"I guess we are more alike than just in appearances," the elder man continued. "But I wanted to see just how much. Since you took pleasure in just jacking off, I knew there'd come a time you would crave for more. So I decided to find out tonight."

"……"

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to react like that to my genjutsu. To think, you'd shamelessly take Naruto like that. Be thankful that it was just an illusion. Because if you had done it real life…" He bent down to whisper directly into his son's ear. "I would not have hesitated to castrate you myself."

Kaname gulped as he felt his father pull away from him. "Anyway," he heard the man speak from the doorway. "At least you've confirmed your own feelings, right?"

"……"

"That boy, Nara Asahi… the one with clear blue eyes and a beautiful smile… You love him, don't you? I must say, we have the same tastes. Must run in the family… Well, probably you now have a bit of confidence to express your feelings… even if it would end in rejection."

Those were the last words spoken before Sasuke left the boy to his own thoughts. Kaname heard his father's footsteps disappear and figured he was probably going to Naruto like he usually does. As he lay there back on his bed, he mused on his father's words, the intensity of his emotions, and not to mention the overwhelming pleasure he had felt. Even though it was just genjutsu, it felt so real that he couldn't forget about it.

"_Uchiha's are possessive by nature,"_ he recalled being told once before. _"We always get what we want, no matter what."_

The dawn of a new day would soon come.

--

"You have something important to tell me, Kaname-kun?" Asahi asked.

It had been days since his talk with his father and he used up all that time to think things over. True that he was an introvert when it comes to his true feelings, but experiencing a heightened ecstasy in his father's genjutsu had awakened some nerves inside him. Despite the older man's questionable motives, it's true that Kaname now had a certain confidence inside him.

The notion that his father actually helped him something somehow scared him, but at the same time pleased him.

"Kaname-kun?" the blonde-haired boy repeated.

"Asahi…" he spoke with utmost seriousness. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now…" He glanced at their redhead teammate in the distance who was engaged in a discussion with their Jounin instructor, no, team leader. Assured that their conversation would not be heard, he turned his eyes back at Asashi, took a deep breath and spoke. "I love you."

"Eh?"

"I love you, Asahi. I've always loved you since we were kids—when you came to deliver that bouquet of lilies to my mother."

The bouquet… It had been years since then… But that's when these feelings of his started.

Asahi looked at him blankly as if trying to process the words in his head. But afterwards, he let out a small giggle and said, "That's a good one Kaname-kun. For a moment there, I thought you were being serious. Cracking jokes isn't really your thing."

"You think I'm joking?" he responded quite surprised and ticked off. "You seriously think I'm joking?"

"…Well aren't you?"

"A guy confesses to a guy… You think it's a joke?"

"Well what other thing could it be?" Asahi snapped. "I have lots of people teasing me and bullying me… but for you to join in that 'fun' is a bit too much, Kaname-kun."

"I'm being serious here!"

"And it's not funny! It's not…" he faltered. "It's wrong…"

"I love you."

"Kaname-kun! Please! I don't want to hear anymore!"

Kaname was stupefied. What's going on? He was being honest, wasn't he? So why is he being pushed away? Was it wrong to confess his feelings? "Asahi…" he stretched out his hand to touch the boy, but Asahi flinched and pushed the hand away. "Leave me alone," he said; his voice was trembling. "This is the worst joke I could get from you!" Without another word, he dashed away, leaving the training grounds.

Ririn and their sensei turned their attention to them, a look of query spreading on their faces. "What happened?" the elder man asked. Kaname bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered. "Nothing at all, Hyuuga-sensei." He clenched his fists in aggravation, and completely ignored Ririn's attempts to pry some answers from him.

--

When he got back home, the first thing he did was trash his room. He was beyond upset. Here he was, the most wanted bachelor in Konoha—he could have anyone he wanted, but he couldn't have the one person he _did_ want. It was frustrating!

"Decided to redecorate your room?" a voice asked from the door. He turned around to see his father leaning against the wooden fixture, his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. "You might wanna keep it down," he continued. "Your mother's complaining about the noise." Kaname bit his lip and turned his face away as he let his anger simmer down. Sasuke looked about the tussled room and let his eyes fall upon his son's desk. There was a picture of Kaname's team. He picked up the frame and took notice of his son's soft gaze directed at the blonde-haired man. "You love him that much?"

Kaname grunted in response. "What do you care?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Sasuke chuckled. "You and I are more alike than you think." He settled the picture back on the desk, taking light amusement at his son's fluster. "Asahi…" he muttered. "He used to deliver flowers for your mother back when you were small. It was either daffodils or lilies, wasn't it?"

Kaname lowered his head. How could he forget? He was only six or seven at the time. He was playing at the yard when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to answer it, and when he slid the door open, he was greeted with the sight of sunshine and bright blue skies. The small child standing before him held a bouquet of lilies that completely complimented his face and figure. Kaname had never seen anyone so beautiful before. It was during that time that he had begun to feel something for that child. Even after he discovered that the child was actually male, it didn't stop his feelings from growing.

It took many years before he was able to decipher that these feelings were love. But he wasn't confident enough to confess them, so he hid behind the guise of being best friends. But that made him crave for further touch.

"I do love him," he finally answered his father. "And I was rejected. Worse, he probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I ruined it." He was already prepared for rejection. He knew from the start that Asahi might not reciprocate his love. But he couldn't fight back the urge to tell him. He also wasn't expecting Asahi's reaction to be like that. He thought the boy would understand. He really thought…

"Then make him yours," his father's voice shot through his cogitation.

"What?" The words stunned him. What was his father saying?

"Mark him, dirty him, do anything that would make him belong to you."

"What… I can't…" he didn't know how to respond properly to his father's words. "He won't even let me…"

Sasuke sighed, "Can't be helped then… I'll give you this." He pulled out a small vial from his pocket and held it out for his son to take.

"What's this?" Kaname asked, not fully trusting anything his father would give him. Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust me? Your own father?" Kaname bit his lip, hesitating in his answer. Ever since the day he was born he had seen through his father's mask, and learned of his hidden cruelty. This man was dangerous, probably the most dangerous one alive, and he was the leader of a powerful ninja village like Konoha. The power this man wields is frightening.

"Well?" Sasuke asked again. "Will you take it or not?"

"Not until you tell me what it is."

"If you must know," the elder man scoffed. "It's a very strong and potent aphrodisiac."

"Aphrodisiac?!"

"Yes, a sex-inducing drug. It's very effective really."

"H-How did you…"

"The petals of the Kokuryu flower are used as ingredients for a stimulant. But the extract from its root is far more effective than any other drug—especially in its purest form. I initially learned this from Kabuto. You can't imagine how many toys Orochimaru went through in a day."

The way he had said it was off-handedly, like it was a piece of everyday information. Kaname bit his lip and quivered under his father's gaze. Was this man even his father? He knew he was sadistic and twisted, but he never truly knew to what extent. "I… I can't…" he trembled in his answer. "Forcing Asahi… I just can't…"

"If you somehow get this into his body, he'll respond to you. He'll even crave for you in ways unimaginable."

Kaname felt like the shadows were enveloping him, enticing him to delve in deeper. He briefly wondered if his father spoke this out of experience; if he had used the same method on Naruto in the past. But his own sense of pride and integrity refused to stoop so low. _Why do I need that? I love Asahi. My feelings are true and real. Why do I need that…?_ On the other hand, he's been rejected by the boy—something he could never come to accept.

Is it right? Is it wrong? He didn't know anymore. All he did know is that he loved Asahi. But it simply wasn't enough to love him. He also wanted to embrace him, to possess him, to claim him for himself. He wanted no one else but that boy. He _must_ have Asahi no matter what the cost is.

With a trembling hand, he reached out for the vial and took it away from his father's grasp. Kaname took in a huge gulp of air. He truly wished he wouldn't need to use this drug. But if Asahi continues to elude him—to escape his grasp, then he is left with no other alternative.

_He will be mine. He will laugh and cry knowing that he is mine and mine alone… body and soul._

"Thinking of ways to make him yours?" he heard his father speak. "Fair, enough. You are my son, after all. That's to be expected."

His eyes wandered to his father, and took notice of the proud smirk on his face. And deep inside, Kaname held a sense of fulfillment of being acknowledged by such a man. After many years of false praises and routine compliments, he was finally being commented purely and truly. That feeling did not cease, even as he watched older man turn his back and leave him to his own thoughts.

The shadows finally swallowed him whole.

--

The memory began to flee from Kaname's mind as he once again basked in the sensation of claiming the young blonde. If people would choose to pass by Area 11 at the moment, they'd definitely be in for a shock. "Asahi," he whispered into the blonde's ear. "It's almost time. Sensei and Ririn could be arriving at any moment. Shall we finish?"

"Ka… Kaname-kun!!" Asahi screamed at the top of his lungs as he ejaculated long and hard. It took a few more thrusts before Kaname followed suit, spilling his seed deep inside his lover. "Ah," Asahi writhed. "Kaname-kun, no… Not inside…"

"Sorry 'bout that," the elder boy said. "There's a river just a few meters ahead. I'll help clean you up." And then he bathed in the ecstasy.

Asahi winced as he submerged himself into the cool water, instantly feeling the contrast of his lover's hot seed. "What a beautiful sight," he heard Kaname speak. "And sexy too." The blond paid no attention and continued to wash himself off. His reflection glittered in the water, offering him a perfect view of the numerous hickeys and kiss marks adorning his flesh. He scrubbed himself with his hand, probably trying to eliminate those marks. But the more he did so, the redder it became.

"Don't do that," Kaname spoke out. "You'll just blemish your skin."

"I'm not a girl who needs to worry about skin problems."

"But you still spread your legs to me as if you're one."

"The—That's because…!" Before he could finish his retort, strong arms suddenly enveloped around him, pulling him into a tight embrace; that left him breathless. "Kaname-kun…"

"Asahi…" the older boy whispered. "Do you remember our first time?" Asahi quivered. How could he not? That was when he discovered a side to his friend, one he didn't think existed! Kaname held on tighter, pressing their bodies closer together. Whenever Asahi would falter in this "relationship", he would continuously remind the boy of that time when his body completely opened itself up to him. It was wrong, low and selfish, but Kaname didn't care.

He had him. And that's all that truly mattered.

A few minutes later, both boys were washed, cleaned and fixed, just in time to find their teammates approaching them. "Kaname-kun! Asahi-kun!" Ririn called out, waving her hand. "Have you guys been waiting long?"

"No," the elder of the two replied. "We had something to keep us preoccupied." He glanced at Asahi with an all-knowing look, but the younger boy looked away in embarrassment. "Eh?" the girl titled her head. "What's that? A game or something?"

"Something like that."

"Can I play it as well?"

"Probably, someday," Asahi flinched at Kaname's words. "But it's really something just between me and Asahi…"

"Really, Kaname-kun… You and Asahi share too many secrets!"

"That's enough," their teacher spoke up.

"Hyuuga-sensei…"

"Let's just hurry and do this mission so that we can come back early."

The three young shinobi nodded their heads and proceeded to the main gate. Asahi kept raising the collar line of his flak jacket, trying to hide the fresh kiss marks adorning his flesh. Kaname noticed the desperate attempt, and smirked at the notion. He left those marks there for a purpose. It's to show that this blonde-haired angel has been robbed of its wings and is now bound to a demon.

"Say, sensei," Ririn spoke. "What kind of mission did Hokage-sama assign us this time?"

"A-Class," came the reply. "Some rogue nins have been terrorizing the fishing villages up north."

Kaname shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Doesn't matter. We'll probably be back by supper."

"Kaname-kun is so confident," said Ririn. "That's coz you're the most outstanding ninja under Hokage-sama's command. Sasuke-sama must be proud of you."

"…I suppose he is."

--

For a reason unknown, he hated his father. Was it the smirk that often graced the elder man's lips that aggravated him? Or was it that he is always seen as the son of the great Uchiha Sasuke—the village's noble Hokage?

In time, he had convinced himself it was because of the many secrets his father had. But as each secret was exposed to him, the hatred began to lessen. The amount of loathe he once had disappeared and turned into deep respect.

And now, he understood why.

Because they are father and son…

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

It's been so long since I last updated this, so I hope the changes and shifts from past to present weren't too confusing. If it was, just reread the previous chapters to piece the timeline together.

I might post another chapter or not. Just keep checking my profile for news and updates regarding my fanfics.


End file.
